Strange Allies 6
by chadtayor020
Summary: Alucard has at last returned, just in time for a visit from Danny Phantom and his children. But all is not well in the world, and Danny and Hellsing must face a new threat, while Alucard takes an interest in Danny's eldest daughter...
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Allies 6**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hellsing**

 ** _Hellsing Mansion, England_**

The shadowy form appeared in Sir Integra's bedroom. It slowly returned to the form it once had thirty years ago. The vampire walked up to her bed, his red coat trailing behind him. He kneeled down and opened his fang filled mouth, ready to have a taste of her sweet blood. Sir Integra quickly drew the gun under her pillow and fired away at the vampire, filling the air with the noise of gunfire! Seras Victoria kicked the door to Sir Integra's room open with her Harkonnen cannons ready for use, "ARE WE UNDER ATTACK AGAIN MASTER!?" Seras turned on the lights as Sir Integra quickly got beside Seras. They saw the one being they had been waiting for, for a very long time.

Alucard chuckled as the bullet holes healed, "Such a violent welcome! What an honor! I had feared you had forgotten about me." "You're back!" Seras cheerfully exclaimed. Sir Integra however sat down on her bed, her back turned to Alucard, "You're a bit later than I expected Alucard. Care to explain yourself?" The No-Life King huffed as he explained, "Killing oneself takes some time, and in my situation, there was a lot of 'self' to kill. Three million four hundred twenty four thousand eight hundred sixty seven souls within me, clouding my mind, denying me awareness, I butchered them all; until only I remained. I have returned here, but I'm also always nowhere. It's a conundrum, the truth of it is; I am everywhere, and nowhere."

Sir Integra seemed satisfied with this as she said, "You've returned, but in the meantime, I have grown old and grey." Alucard huffed at this and said, "Do forgive me." Sir Integra at last turned to look at him with a small smirk, "Were you stalking in here to drink my blood?" Alucard's eyes widened with excitement as he laughed, "You need to ask? I haven't eaten anything in thirty years, I'm famished." Integra got off of her bed and walked over to the returned vampire. She looked sadly at him as she said, "The young woman you knew is gone; I'm…ancient." "And I'm not?" Alucard replied. Integra snorted in amusement at this and raised her right hand to her mouth, and bit her ring finger until it drew blood. She raised her blood stained hand over Alucard whispering, "You're home, my dear Count." Alucard looked up at her and whispered back, "Back forevermore, my Countess," and opened his mouth to retrieve her blood. Integra's blood dripped down into his mouth.

The first thing he noticed was the taste, or rather, the absence of taste, THE taste of virgin blood. _Time truly has changed_ , Alucard thought, and then he saw faint impressions of the memories of the last thirty years. Battles fought, enemies destroyed, friendships made, and lost. He also saw who it was that had taken Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing's virginity. Integra looked at him as Seras walked up with a bandage for Integra's finger, and wrapped it. "My age is catching up to me. We can talk more in the morning, or tomorrow night," Integra told Alucard. "As you wish, my Master," Alucard said as he stood up and bowed to her. Alucard and Seras walked out of the bedroom and Alucard closed the door behind him. He then turned to Seras and said, "Tell me, Seras, why did you seduce her?"

Seras stopped walking in the middle of the hallway and turned to look at him, the defiant look in her eyes was very different from when he had first met her; _they truly have changed._ "Whether you believe me or not, I did not seduce her. I would never have done that to her. Our love is genuine, and, at times, it was all that helped to keep her going these last three decades," Seras told him. "Very well," Alucard said as they continued their walk. "Are you still hungry Master? I can get you some blood if you'd like," Seras suggested. "Lead on, Seras," Alucard said as they made their way to the Blood Storage room.

As they went Alucard noticed that there were no human guards, "Security seems to have gotten more lax since I was here." Seras's face had a small smirk on it as she said, "Not really." _Bonsoir monsieur Alucard! You're looking especially good for someone that's been nonexistent for thirty years!_ Captain Pip Bernadotte telekinetically greeted Alucard. Alucard looked around, "Where is that coming from?" "Pip is now our main security," Seras said as she tapped the wall with her real arm. There was a shadowy ripple all throughout the room, down the hallway, and beyond. "Using your familiar in his shadow form, how inventive," Alucard said as they at last reached the Blood Storage room and Seras took out two blood packs for Alucard.

Alucard hungrily drank one of the blood packs down before speaking again, "In our Master's blood I saw her memories. Tell me, who is Danny Phantom?" "Give me a minute, I need to put these away," Seras said, and in a blur was gone. Alucard saw this and smiled a little proudly, _she has embraced who she is, at least more than she had before._ Alucard only saw small flashes of Danny Phantom's life from Integra's blood, what he saw intrigued him. A mere youth who gained great power by a stroke of fate, whom battled monsters from another dimension, saved the entire world, and grew up to be hailed as Earth's Greatest Hero? Alucard chuckled at the thought; he would have thought the whole thing absurd had he not seen it through Integra's blood. Seras at last returned minus her Harkonnens, and said, "Danny has been one of our closest allies for the last twenty five years, and a good friend." "Let's continue this in your room," Alucard said. "Very well," Seras said.

Alucard instantly teleported to Seras's room and sat down at the table she had in it. Seras ran into the room and looked at him in shock, "How did you do that?!" Alucard chuckled at her, "I told you, I am everywhere, and nowhere." Seras gulped when she thought about that, "You better not use that…ability…for anything…untoward." Alucard laughed out loud at this, "You needn't fear, Police Girl, I know that you belong to Integra." "Alright…let's get back to Danny then…," Seras said as she sat across from Alucard. "Does Phantom have any family?" Alucard asked. Seras nodded, sadly, "He has a sister, Jasmine, and three children, Cameron; she graduated High School this year, and the twins, William and Morgan; they finished their first year of High School. Jazz and Danny's parents, Jack and Maddie, died about fourteen years ago, a vampire turned them into ghouls and Danny was forced to end their suffering, and his wife, Samantha, died four years ago come November, fighting one of his enemies, Vlad Plasmius."

Alucard looked at Seras and said, "He has had a hard life it would seem." "Yes," Seras agreed while Alucard finished his other blood pack. "I would like to meet him," Alucard said. "You don't have to wait long; Danny and his kids are coming here tomorrow…later today," Seras corrected herself after checking her clock. Alucard got a small smile on his face as he said, "How very fortunate for me."

 **DP**

 ** _Amity Park, Indiana_**

Cameron Fenton woke up in her room and yawned loudly before scratching her head. _Man, that ghost was tougher than I thought it was,_ she thought as she got up and stretched her sore muscles. Last night she had fought a ghost that called itself The Dullahan, some Irish headless horseman ghost or something. It took her an hour to beat it because the damn ghost was always moving, and it's demonic looking horse kept her on her toes the whole time as she was trying to make sure that she wasn't trampled, beheaded by a whip made out of a spine of all things, or dying instantly. Luckily by now she had enough control over her audiokinetic powers to stop sounds from happening, the Dullahan was said to kill you instantly if it said your name. She heard the sound of loud grunting, William was already doing his exercises, which reminded her that she had to do her own.

After stretching herself out Cameron got to work doing her exercises, 120 lunges, side leg raises, squats, climbers, punches, followed up with 100 pushups, plank jump ups, side bridges, 110 flutter kicks, and finished with 120 crunches. She then changed into her running shorts, sneakers, and windbreaker and headed to the living room, where her sister Morgan stood waiting in a similar outfit. Both of them had grown in the last four years, Morgan stood around 5'7" while Cameron was 5'10"; they both had magazines talking about how beautiful the daughters of Danny Phantom were. "You ready to go Bubble Butt?" Morgan smirked as they got out of the front door. "You know I can always outrun you, Jiggles," Cameron said as they got ready for their run.

"Three," Cameron said, "Two," Morgan said, "ONE!" the two sisters yelled at once and ran off. They ran neck and neck for two miles through the sidewalks of Amity Park. "You're only winning because you're taller!" Morgan yelled as they reached the old Nasty Burger and ran around it. "And…because…I'm not weighed down…like a cow!" Cameron yelled back as she put on a small burst of speed. Morgan yelled in frustration as she struggled to run faster after her. Morgan caught up to her about a mile from their house and yelled at Cameron, "At least I have a boyfriend!" Morgan then dug deep and rushed forward as Cameron struggled to keep up. _Where did all this come from!?_ Cameron wondered as she tried to keep up. Cameron just caught up when Morgan reached the front door first and yelled, "I WIN!" Cameron actually tripped up at that and had to go intangible before her head hit the concrete.

Cameron floated over the concrete and said, "Where did *huff huff* come from!?" Morgan smiled haughtily at her, breathing even more heavily than her older sister. Morgan then looked at her and said, "I was *huff huff* tired of all *huff huff* cow *huff huff* jokes." Cameron looked at her and then they quietly went inside, Morgan got to shower first because she had won, for once. As Cameron got out her clothes she wondered if maybe she had been too mean to her sister. Morgan had boobs, size D of all things, while Cameron…didn't. She didn't get how that could happen, last year she even once tried to not exercise and eat more sweets for a month to see if that would help her get a chest, it only made her grow three pants sizes. _Can't believe I'm actually jealous of her…_ Cameron said. This was the first time Morgan had beaten her at anything but the boyfriend department, Cameron had only had three boyfriends her whole life, Morgan was already on number seven.

Cameron went to her room and selected her clothes; it was summertime so she couldn't dress up too warmly. "Oh yeah, we're heading to Hellsing HQ too today," she realized as she went through her closet and pulled out her suitcase and packed it with enough clothes for a week, including a black dress she had secretly bought. It was a good thing he was blind, if Danny ever saw that dress he'd have had a heart attack. That taken care of, Cameron then dug out a black t-shirt with a skull on the front and the phrase, "Do you want to live forever?" on the back along with matching black pants and boots. She heard the sound of grunting stop in Willie's room and realized he must have finished his own morning exercises.

Cameron opened the door to her room to see her younger brother William walking by in his sweaty workout clothes. Calling him her 'little brother' would be ironic, he had grown up to a solid 6' tall, and had the muscular build that most girls drool over, the hard won result of four years hard training. "Wait a second," William said as he spotted Cameron in her room, "WHOAH! Morgan actually won!?" "Yeah," Cameron said. "I told you that she wasn't going to let all of those cow jokes slide," William said. "Oh, go do squats or something," Cameron told him, and William chuckled as he went outside for his run. Eventually Morgan finished her shower and Cameron took hers then got dressed. She went back downstairs to see that Morgan in her usual blue dress and sneakers, watching a movie on her phone. Cameron fixed some toast and went to see what she was watching; it turned out to be a movie about their Dad.

Morgan moved over and they watched the movie together. Halfway through William came back from his run. After his shower and getting dressed he asked, "Where's Dad? He said that we were going to train." "Right here," they all looked up to see their Dad phase in from the ceiling. Few would recognize Danny now, he was a large 6'3" man with the muscles you would expect of a superhero, but that hadn't been the only change in the 26 years since he had first gained his powers. His gloves were fingerless, his boots reached up to his knees, there was a white cross emblazoned on his back, and he now wore a green pair of sunglasses given to him as a gift from Integra Hellsing. Most of these changes happened only four years ago. "You ready Willie?" Danny asked as William went Ghost in response, his workout clothes turned into a green jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves as his purple eyes glowed green and his black hair turned white. "Let's go!" Willie said as he and Danny phased out of the house.

Cameron and Morgan stayed inside and finished watching the movie before going Ghost and going outside. Cameron's clothes turned into a white jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves while her blonde hair turned black and her blue eyes glowed green while Morgan's black hair turned white and her blue eyes turned green while her dress turned into a sky blue jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves. The two sisters flew out of the house to watch the end of the fight. William and Danny flew through the air, Danny blasting ghost rays while William sent bolts of electricity his way. They both were dodging the attacks easily, Danny because of his decades of experience while William had electrically powered super speed. "Come on Willie! If I can beat Cammie you can beat Dad!" Morgan cheered.

Danny and Willie charged at each other and clashed. William went for a kick that Danny blocked and open palm struck him in his face. William quickly recovered and punched Danny back then tried to blast him with electricity, but Danny raised an ecto-energy shield and deflected the blast into the sky. He then kicked William back and flew behind him. Danny then grabbed William's arm and got him in an arm lock. "OW OW OW! UNCLE!" William relented. Danny let him go then slapped him on his back, "You're getting really good son." "Thanks Dad, but I could have been better!" William said. "You lasted a lot longer than last time," Danny pointed out. "Yeah, I guess," William said. "Get inside, you and Morgan still need to pack, we're heading out to the airport in an hour," Danny told him, and William and Morgan went back inside their house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **DP**

 ** _London, England_**

The Fenton's plane landed at London Stansted Airport and immediately Danny and his family were mobbed by reporters.

"Danny Phantom, who will protect Amity Park while you're on vacation?"

"How long will you stay here?"

"Is it true that you and Hellsing's Lieutenant Seras Victoria are seeing each other?"

Danny was used to such questions, so he kept his mouth shut as he used his walking stick to make his way to luggage retrieval along with his kids. He was then surprised when the vultures addressed his kids.

"Cameron, how's it feel to be in London?"

"Who made your dress Morgan?"

"Is it true that you use steroids William?"

Danny actually tripped at that and William had to catch him to keep him from falling. William looked at the reporters and said, "I'm all natural, this," William then flexed an impressively large bicep, "is all from hard work and eating right." William then looked over and grabbed everyone's luggage and passed them out. None of them said anything else as they made their way out of the airport, "There's Gabriel Dad," Cameron pointed out as she led him in the right direction. "Good," Danny said as they at last reached Sir Integra's butler, "Good to see you again Gabriel," Danny said as he shook the butler's hand. "It's good to see you as well, Mr. Fenton," the older man greeted back as the Fenton's all got into Sir Integra's private limousine. "This sure takes me back," Danny said as he leaned into the comfortable leather seat.

"So…are we really staying for the whole week?" Cameron asked Danny. "That's the plan, unless another meteor approaches Earth," Danny said, which made everyone chuckle a little bit. "Sweet, I heard there was a guy here that was going around saying he was the toughest fighter in the world, I wanna see if that's true," William happily said as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "That Warren schmuck isn't worth the trouble," Danny told him, "He's just an overhyped bar fighter." "I don't know Dad, he did become the world light heavyweight champion two nights ago," Cameron pointed out. "Meh, that guy doesn't know what it's like to really fight for his life," Danny said.

"Well I'm looking forward to that new Queen Elizabeth II Memorial Mall, I heard they've got all the latest dresses," Morgan said excitedly giggling at all the designs she saw online. "Yeah, NO. Tucker told me all about those dresses young lady, I'm not having you walk around in those as long as you live under my roof," Danny said. "They're not that bad!" Morgan said. "One of them was nothing but strings and a few patches, barely a bikini let alone a dress," William said and Morgan glared at him. "Fine, I won't go for the string dress," Morgan said. "Or that red ribbon dress, or the catgirl dress, or that one that looks like a bunch of cobwebs," Danny said. "Fine," Morgan said as she crossed her arms and pouted. "Well, I heard that M.G. Rathbone is going to be here on tour, hoping he can sign my books," Cameron said. "You're still hung up on that ' _Chronicles_ _of_ _the_ _Dark_ _Wizard'_ junk, after 17 books!?" Morgan exclaimed. "Yep," Cameron said as she pulled the latest one out, _Hellhounds Await_ , and started reading.

They at last drove up to the Hellsing Mansion to see four squads of troops all dressed in their crisp, clean uniforms with Sir Integra standing at the front with Seras at her right and a tall man in a red fedora, orange sunglasses, a black suit with brown riding boots, and a red duster on at her left. Danny had discovered his Third Eye four years ago, and was using it now. "That man," Danny said as ice flew up his spine, "He's a vampire; a very powerful vampire." "What?" Cameron said as she looked at the man in red, he was just as tall as her Father, and had a very toothy grin on his face as he stood up straight, "But…who is he?" "Alucard," Danny whispered as he got out and Gabriel got their luggage. "Who?" William and Morgan asked, but Danny was already resolutely making his way to Sir Integra.

"Integra, Seras, it's good to see you again," Danny said cheerily as he shook their hands. "And who are you?" Danny asked Alucard. Alucard chuckled deeply at this and said, "I think you already know who I am, just as I know who you are, Danny Phantom. Seras has told me a lot about you. I am very impressed by what she had to tell me," and shook his hand. Danny noted how strong his grip was, but Danny put some ectoplasmic energy behind his own handshake so they came out about even. Danny's children walked up and Alucard turned his attention to them, "Ah, you must be, William, Cameron, and Morgan. You look very…capable," he said, something in his tone made Danny wonder if he was trying to hit on all three of them at once. "Well then, I'm sure you'll all have time to meet each other more in person later tonight," Integra interrupted before anything could happen, "For now, why don't I show you to your rooms?"

 **Hellsing**

After Danny and his children were shown to their rooms Integra told Alucard, "Follow me, now," in a tone that would allow no argument. Alucard and Integra made their way to her office and as soon as the door was closed she turned around and looked at Alucard, "Listen to me now. Do NOT embarrass me tonight. You will be respectful to all that are at the fundraiser tonight, ESPECIALLY to His Majesty, William V." "I understand perfectly Master," Alucard answered, "So, the Queen is dead. Long live the King. How is William? He was still a small child when I went on my…sabbatical." "He is not as wise as she was, he is much more laid back, but he is still the King, and has not neglected his duties, both official and unofficial," Sir Integra answered him. "That is very good to hear. I will leave you now to get ready for tonight," Alucard said with a bow and just disappeared into thin air.

 ** _Later That Night_**

The fundraiser was Sir Integra's way of reintroducing the world to Alucard; it was held in the Ballroom. Many of the descendants of The Round Table were there along with Danny and his children…all except for Cameron, who was running late, claiming she had taken a too long nap due to jet lag. Alucard had manipulated his shadows into his black suit with red undershirt, his sunglasses were off because everyone present already knew about vampires, and his hair flowed down to the middle of his back. He had introduced himself to just about everyone when Gabriel marched forward and loudly proclaimed, "Introducing, His Royal Majesty, King William V, Her Royal Majesty, Queen Catherine, His Royal Highness, Prince George, and Her Highness, Princess Charlotte." When the Royal Family arrived all those in the room turned and bowed or curtsied in respect, even Danny and his kids even though it wasn't expected of them. His Majesty nodded in return and went to Sir Integra, "It is very good to see you in such a festive setting, Sir Hellsing." "Thank you, Your Royal Majesty. You honor me with your presence," Sir Integra answered in return.

King William V then turned his attention to Alucard, "Ah, you must be Alucard. We have heard many exciting things about you." "I assure you more of them are true than you realize, Your Royal Majesty," Alucard answered with a small chuckle. To His Majesty's credit, he gave a small chuckle and did not appear to be very intimidated. He then turned to Danny, "Ah, Danny Phantom, it is a great honor to meet in person at last." The King walked up to Danny and stuck his hand out to shake and Danny shook it, "It is an honor to be here, Your Royal Majesty." "Indeed, I have always wanted to speak with you, it is not often that we are able to meet a man of your stature," King William V said. Just then everyone heard a small explosion, and Cameron appeared out of nowhere, in a dress that shocked everyone there. It was a black sleeveless, backless silk/cotton blend with two strips that barely hid her breasts that went from the collar on her neck to her waist, with a skirt that reached from her waist to her ankles with slits on the slides that went all the way up, just barely hiding her panties, with the effect enhanced by her matching heels.

"Cameron, you are becoming a bit of a showboat," Danny said. "Just making sure people know I'm here," Cameron replied, and then she saw the Royal Family and quickly curtsied to all of them. Many people were still staring at her and Danny took a sip of champagne. "I say, sir, does your daughter usually go…braless?" Danny promptly spat his champagne right into the King's face in shock and coughed up in surprise, to everyone's further shock and embarrassment. "Oh my GOD! I'm so sorry your Majesty!" Danny said as servers went to the King to help him dry off. He was amazingly nonchalant about it as Danny said, "Excuse me while I ground my daughter for the rest of the century," Danny then marched up to his oldest daughter and pulled her out of the Ballroom. Alucard chuckled as they left. "That was quite a display," he commented to Seras. "Where on Earth did she get that dress!?" Seras asked. "I'm sure there are many shops that sell that kind of dress in these more liberal times," Alucard chuckled.

Alucard then used his Third Eye to spy on Cameron and Danny. He saw Danny drag Cameron down the hallway and say, "Cameron Lilith Fenton, you had better have a damn good reason for wearing…this! Good God, this is a fundraiser! For the love of all things holy The Royal Family is here! Where the Hell did you get this… this… THIS!" "I'm not a little girl anymore Dad! I'm almost a grown woman now! I just want people to know-" "What!? Know what!? That you have no self respect!? For God's Sake Cameron, what would your Mother think if she was here!?" Danny exasperatedly yelled through his teeth. Cameron glared at her Dad and said, "She'd probably say that I'm a strong woman who's embracing her body and sexuality! And Mom told me about how she crashed that royal party when you first started out!"

"That was COMPLETELY different! Aragon had kidnapped her and was going to force her to marry him!" Danny shot back. Cameron huffed and turned her back to Danny. "Does this mean I'm grounded?" Cameron asked. "As soon as we get home, you better believe it missy! Enjoy this vacation, because you're not having another one for a long time," Danny said, as he turned around and with his walking stick made his way to the Ballroom. Alucard saw all of this and when he stopped looking through his Third Eye he commented, "It would seem that the eldest one is quite a spirited young woman." "But she was never like this!" Seras said, she was in her regular uniform with her prosthetic glove over her shadow arm so as not to scare anyone, "She had to have gotten that dress when Danny wasn't with her," she said as she looked over to Morgan in her backless long sleeved blue dress with full skirt, almost the opposite of Cameron's attire. Danny and Cameron came back to the Ballroom and His Majesty was cleaned up, and the fundraiser continued.

Eventually the live orchestra that was present started to play waltz music, and Alucard made his way to Cameron. "You look very lovely tonight," he said to her. "You're the only one that thinks so," she replied as they assumed the right positions. "They're intimidated," Alucard said as they started to dance. "And you're not intimidated at all by the man that could blow up this whole building with a loud shout?" Cameron asked. "No," Alucard said. "So, you're the big bad vampire that turned Seras, her and Sir Integra told me that you're the most powerful vampire in the world, I bet that makes you hot shit," Cameron said. Alucard chuckled softly at this and leaned closer to her, "Oh yes indeed. I've battled thousands of other vampires; none of them were at my level." "So you say," Cameron said. _This girl is VERY spirited. It's a shame that her Mother is dead, I would very much have liked to meet her,_ Alucard thought as they waltzed.

For about half an hour they danced, when all of a sudden Cameron's muscles all froze up and Alucard had to catch her to prevent her from falling. He helped her to a balcony outside and Cameron regained consciousness. "Wha-" "You can relax, we're on the balcony, you looked like you could use some fresh air," Alucard explained. Cameron stepped away from him and said, "Thank you, but that's not really what I need." Cameron wrapped her arms around herself and Alucard asked, "Does that happen often?" Cameron nodded, "Ever since four years ago. One of my Dad's enemies, Vlad Plasmius, a halfa like him, had used microchips he got from Millennium to make himself half vampire. My family, Hellsing, and Iscariot all joined forces to bring him down. During the fight he made copies of himself, and one of them fought me. It bashed my head onto the concrete until I had a skull fracture.

"I barely remember what happened after I managed to make my own copy and destroy the Vlad copy. I remember seeing my Mom, and then waking up in the Hospital," Cameron told him. She then looked up at the moon and saw that it was red, "That's…ominous." Alucard looked up to the moon and said, "It is merely an illusion of mine, a way to tell the world that I have returned." "Can you…turn it off, stop it?" Cameron asked. Alucard looked into the young woman's eyes, she wasn't pleading with him, or demanding and he answered, "Very well," and the moon glowed its usual colors once more, "Thanks," Cameron said then got a mischievous look in her eyes, "Care to meet on the roof?"

Alucard smiled at this and jumped up high into the air and landed on the roof. He saw how amazed Cameron was at this and watched as white rings floated up and down her body, turning her blonde hair black and blue eyes green as her dress was replaced with a white jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves. The young woman flew up and floated down to sit beside Alucard. They sat like that for a few minutes before she asked, "Does it change you, being a vampire?" "Why are you asking me, haven't you asked Seras?" Alucard responded. "I did, but she wasn't sure. I figured since you're so much older and more powerful than her that you would know," Cameron said. Alucard looked at the moon and sat down to answer her question. "That depends, who are you? What makes up you as an individual, your virtues or your vices? Becoming a creature of the night strips away your inhibitions, and gives you terrible power as well," Alucard explained.

"Many humans are weak, only the threat of punishment keeps them in line. They obey the laws of man and God because they fear the loss of their freedom, money, lives, or the fires of Hell. But when one becomes a vampire, they are no longer subject to the laws of humans, and the threat of Hell seems to be very far away. You feel only the hunger gnawing in your stomach, and knowing that the humans close by can satisfy it," Alucard told her. "So then, Seras is a very different kind of vampire then," Cameron said. Alucard smirked as he nodded, "Indeed. Only when she was put through Hell, or as close as one can come on this Earth; and at her absolute lowest would she drink from a human. She has changed in thirty years, she happily slaughters our enemies with abandon now, but she still clings to her virtues. Yes, Seras Victoria remains a very unique creature."

"Cammie! Come on Sis, everyone's going to leave!" Cameron heard William yell. "I guess I'll see you around then," Cameron said as she floated back down to the balcony and turned back to her Human form. Alucard jumped down next to her and bowed, "Until next evening then." "Until next evening," Cameron said as she did a small curtsy and went inside. Alucard had a smile on his face as he watched her go, _this is even better than I hoped._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **DP**

Danny made sure to wake himself up long before Cameron did. He was on a mission that she wouldn't like. He opened up his Third Eye and found Seras; she was one floor down from him. Danny went Ghost and phased down to her. "Danny? What is it?" she asked. "I need your help. I'm never letting Cammie wear that…dress again. But I can't see it, I need you to find it for me," Danny told her. "Alright, I'll do it. But you know that she's probably only going to hate you more for this," Seras said as she blended with the shadows. Five minutes later Seras stepped out of the shadows, "Here you are." Danny could sense that Seras felt embarrassed about it and said, "She was wearing it, wasn't she." "Yes," Seras said, Danny imagined that she was probably very pale at having to remove the dress from Cameron; Cameron was like a niece to her.

"Thank you so much, Seras, I owe you one," Danny said as he focused his power into electricity and set the offending garment on fire. Danny held it until it was nothing but ash and Seras yawned, "Um, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep." "Go right ahead Seras," Danny told her and phased out of the room and floated up until he reached the ceiling and found himself standing on it, and sensed Alucard's presence as well. "That was certainly an interesting display," Alucard said, "Luckily Seras is very experienced when it comes to unclothing another woman." Danny was a blur as he grabbed Alucard by his throat and said, "You better stop peeping on my daughter right now! Or I'll kill you permanently, I have the right weapon that can kill anything supernatural, and from what I'm sensing, there's nothing left of you that is natural." Danny sensed that Alucard wasn't afraid at all by this threat, he actually seemed…excited!?

Danny let him go and said, "What the Hell is wrong with you?" "Many things," Alucard told him, "But that is beside the point. I've wanted to talk with you, face to face all evening." "Talk," Danny said. "Do you remember The Voice?" Alucard said. An icy feeling went up and down Danny's spine when Alucard said that. "I see, you do," Alucard said as he walked closer to him, "Do you remember what it told you all those years ago?" "How do you know about that!? I never told anyone about that, not my parents, my friends, my sister, not even…," Danny angrily responded. "I heard The Voice too, centuries ago. When I was utterly defeated, my castle ransacked, abandoned by my army, betrayed by my brother, and about to be executed by my enemies. And I looked down and saw the blood, and I heard The Voice, as it offered me power. And I accepted the offer," Alucard said, "What did you do when you heard its call?"

 _This…could it be true? Can I trust this guy?_ Danny wondered. "I remember as I felt my individual cells actually separating as ectoplasmic energy ran through me. I heard a Voice, it was ancient and deep. It offered to take the pain away, but then it also said that I could dominate everyone I wanted. My body was failing at the cellular level, every nerve was screaming in pain, and I said 'No'. That was the only time I heard it," Danny said. "Really?" Alucard said as he walked closer to Danny. "And yet here you stand, tall and strong, with powers that few understand, 'Earth's Greatest Hero'. It's fascinating, you did not accept, and you kept your humanity, or at least a piece of it. How intriguing," Alucard said, he got close enough to breathe on Danny's neck and Danny elbowed him back hard enough to break eight ribs, "Back off!"

Alucard slid down the roof a little before stopping and standing up as his ribs healed and he laughed, "You are very intriguing, Daniel Fenton. I look forward to speaking with you later tonight." Alucard was still laughing as he phased through the roof and into the mansion as the sun rose up over the horizon.

 **Cameron**

Cameron woke up to realize that she was dressed only in her panties, and that her dress was gone. "Dad," she angrily said out loud as she went through her luggage to get her workout clothes and headed for the Gymnasium in the Hellsing HQ. She found her Dad and William was already there; William was working on a heavy punching bag while her Dad was bench pressing 137 kilograms to the cheers of Hellsing soldiers. They all noticed as she walked by and Cameron went to work using the thigh exercise machine, setting it to 54 kilograms as she pushed against it as hard as she could for about 12 sets of ten each. She then grabbed a pair 22 kilogram weights and lay down on a nearby workout bench to do 120 close handed bench presses. The soldiers all watched her in amazement and a sweaty Cameron smirked, "Never saw a girl workout so much before, boys?" She put the weights back and grabbed a pair of boxing gloves.

Cameron went to the speed bag and went to work on it for five minutes, concentrating the whole time. "That's my girl," Danny said proudly. Cameron ignored him as Morgan came in and started doing some exercises too, the same ones as Cameron had done in fact, only with lighter weights. Once Cameron was done with the speed bag she got on a treadmill and ran on it for thirty minutes, by which time the rest of her family had finished their exercises. A sweat drenched Cameron happily took an offered towel from William and looked around to see their sister was also wiping off, and a lot of soldiers were doing their best not to notice how closely Morgan's shirt clung to her bosom. Cameron angrily walked out of the Gymnasium and headed to her room and grabbed her clothes before heading straight for the showers.

Cameron went into the women's side, undressed, and grabbed a towel before realizing that someone was already in the showers. Cameron opened the door and said, "Who's there?" "Cameron, is that you?" she heard Sir Integra say from inside the showers. "Yeah, I'm coming in," Cameron said as she went in. She saw the knight was busy shampooing her hair in the shower. Cameron was slightly embarrassed to see the older woman completely naked, Integra's long flowing hair was flowing down the front of her body as Integra cared for it. "I'm surprised to see that you're here," Cameron said. "Well, one doesn't live as long as I have if they don't take good care of their body. I actually finished my morning exercises around the time you entered the Gymnasium, you must have missed me," Integra said as she finished shampooing then with a powerful swish of her neck set her hair to her back and let the hot water wash the shampoo off it. Cameron had to admit that Integra looked really good for her age; aside from a few very small bits of sagging skin here and there one could swear that she had the body of an athletic 20 year old.

As Cameron went to work washing herself off Integra asked, "You seem awfully angry. What's the matter?" "Morgan and her torpedo tits always get the guy's attention, always," Cameron said as she looked down at her own flat chest, only her large nipples showed that she was a female. "So, she has a larger chest, why should you care? You're not so bad looking yourself," Integra said as she turned off the nozzle to her shower and looked at Cameron. Integra's own chest was only slightly larger than Cameron's, a small B-cup at best. "I don't know, it's just that I don't get how it happened, it's like we inherited the opposite halves of Grandma Maddie, Morgan got the chest, I got the ass," Cameron ruefully said as she turned off her shower and placed her hands on her wide hips. "Hmph, honestly, the more things change the more they stay the same," Sir Integra said as they walked out of the shower and dried themselves off.

"Honestly, you don't give yourself enough credit Cameron. Some of the most beautiful women in the world didn't stick out like Morgan. Really now, do you think any of my men care what my bra size is?" Integra said as they got dressed. "Well…not to your face," Cameron said. "Of course not, that's because I have something much better than their lustful gazes, I have their respect, and their fear. Cameron, you're young, you still have a full life ahead of you, and there are millions of men out there that I have no doubt would love to have you in their lives. But if you keep on looking down at your chest, you might miss them," Sir Integra said as she at last finished getting her suit on and Cameron got her own shirt on. "I'll think about that," Cameron said as they headed to the Cafeteria for breakfast.

Cameron and Sir Integra sat down together and after getting their food Sir Integra asked, "What did you do with that dress you wore last night?" Cameron angrily huffed and took a bite of food before saying, "Dad must have taken it last night, probably burned it." "That's a shame, but that was not a dress to wear at a fundraiser. You were lucky that you arrived after everyone had had some champagne, otherwise it might have caused more of a scene. As it was we were lucky that no reporters were there to report your Father spitting champagne on His Royal Majesty," Sir Integra said, Cameron swallowed a little at that, "Yeah, Dad told me about that." Right after that, Danny walked up and said, "Morning Sir Integra, Cammie." "Good morning Daniel," Sir Integra greeted back. Cameron didn't say anything.

"Look Cammie, I know you're mad about the dress, but, that was for your own good," Danny tried to say; Cameron ignored him and finished eating. "Look, I made arrangements before we came here to visit some of the patients at the Royal Free Hospital. I was hoping that you would come with me," Danny told Cameron as she got up. Cameron stopped for a moment; she remembered having to spend some time in the Hospital in Amity Park after the Battle of D.C., where her family had defeated Vlad Plasmius for the last time. A lot of her fellow patients seemed much better after her Dad visited during that time. "Fine," Cameron said, "But I'm only going for the patients," and walked off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **DP**

As Danny and Cameron flew through the skies of London Cameron didn't say anything to Danny. "You can't be quiet forever," Danny said. Cameron ignored him. Danny sighed, "Look, if this is about the dress, it wasn't an appropriate thing to wear to a fundraiser. And I only did what I did because I was worried about you." Cameron stopped then, crossed her arms, and looked at Danny. "Worried about me?! From what?! Nobody can hurt me; I can break people apart if I want to, or scream until their head pops! Not to mention those martial arts lessons you had me take after Mom died, I'm a freaking green belt! I can't get hurt Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore!" Cameron yelled at him. Danny floated in front of her and floated closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "No, you're not, everyone knows that. That's what scares me."

Cameron looked at Danny, surprised at what he was saying. "Cammie, you've grown up into a beautiful young woman, and people will come after you. People that don't care about you want to rape you, drug you, or use you for their own ends. People know that they can't take you head on. So they'll try to be subtle about it. I have nightmares of someone seducing you, and using you, using who you are, the fact that you're MY daughter, to use you to make a damn profit and then as soon as they don't need you anymore, just discarding you like trash. And you acting the way you did last night only makes it easier for them to do that. There are thousands of letters people have written, millions of emails, police have mountains of the stuff, the sick, sick stuff that people want to do to you and your siblings. I wish I was lying, but I've read some of the worst ones. I can't protect you from everything, that's what scares me the most," Danny told her.

Cameron stared at Danny for a few minutes as he held her before she said, "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't know…" "I was trying to protect you, but I was wrong. People say I've made the world a better place, well the times I see that are way too few and far between," Danny told her. "Ok," Cameron said. "We'll talk about this later, if you want. Do you still want to go to the Hospital? They were only expecting me to be there," Danny asked her. "No, we're already almost there, we'll talk later," Cameron said. With that, the two of them flew to the Royal Free Hospital. They checked in at the front, everyone from Doctors to Patients all stared at them as they walked through the Halls to the area they were told to go. A tall doctor of Arabic descent wearing a green turban met them along the way, "Oh my, you brought your daughter; this is quite unexpected. I'm sorry, I am Dr. Karim Samara; it is a pleasure to meet you."

Danny and Cameron shook Dr. Samara's hand, "Thank you. We just want to help in any way we can." Dr. Samara nodded as he motioned for them to follow him, "Thank you so much for coming. My patients have had a very hard time, their treatments make them very weak and, well, you know how easily bored children can be." "Don't I know it, especially this one," Danny said with a small smile as Dr. Samara and he had a laugh at Cameron's expense. "Ha-ha," Cameron sarcastically laughed, "I remember Mom telling me a few stories about you too Dad, I guess that's where I got it." "No doubt," Danny said with a small laugh. Eventually, after an elevator ride to the fourth floor and down five hallways, they reached a double wide door and Dr. Samara went inside. They heard him say, "Alright children, straight from the United States of America, I would like to present to you, Danny and Cameron Phantom!"

Danny and Cameron turned invisible and floated through the room, sometimes turning visible to the shock and awe of the kids, thirty-seven of them, who were all pointing and trying to find them. "There he is!" "Who's that girl?" "That's Cameron Phantom!" "She's awesome; I heard she once splattered a giant moose ghost!" Danny smirked a little at this as he and Cameron went to the middle of the room and turned fully visible and floated down. "Hey guys!" Danny said, "What's up?" Cameron greeted. "WOW!" "You're big!" "That was cool!" the excited kids all yelled. "Really? That's all? You wanna see more?" Cameron asked as she floated up. "YYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!" the kids all yelled. "OKAY!" Cameron yelled as Danny and she made three copies and the eight Phantoms all flew around the room giving high fives to the kids.

"We can do more than that," Danny said as he focused his ectoplasmic energy and made a green ball of ectoplasm then lightly tossed it up and it exploded into a thousand pieces of light…but no sound? The kids all looked at each other saying, "What happened?" "Where's the boom?" Cammie smiled as she said, "So, you want the boom huh?" "YES!" the kids all yelled in unison. "Alright then!" Cammie yelled as she snapped her fingers and a loud BOOM echoed throughout the room. "WOOWW!" "What was that!?" kids asked.

Cameron then stepped up, "Yeah, that was me. I can control sound, I can make it louder," she then made an even louder **BOOM** appear, "Or softer," and there was a third, much less thunderous boom. "I can also use it as a weapon, give me a target," Cameron told the kids. Three kids threw up green Jell-o cups and Cameron snapped her fingers quickly, exploding all three of the Jell-o cups. "WOW!" the kids cheered. "Watch this," Danny said and focused his Cold Core's power then made several balls of ice and tossed them into the air. He then blasted them all with his ghost ray, making it snow in the room to the cheers of the kids. Dr. Samara clapped his hands, "That was amazing! I didn't think you had such a…flair for showmanship." "Well, it makes for good training to control your powers," Danny explained. Dr. Samara nodded at this and asked the kids, "Alright then, do you have any questions for Danny or Cameron?"

Thirty seven hands shot up and Cameron pointed to a little black boy with glasses, "You, what's your name?" The boy said, "My name's David. Mr. Phantom, is it really cold when you fly?" Danny nodded, "Yes and no David, when I'm flying really fast the air moves past me really fast, so it feels cold, kind of like when someone blows in your face, it only really starts to get cold when I fly high up, like about 30 meters or so is when I start to feel it. Can't really tell you exactly how cold it gets; I never fly around with a thermometer." About twenty-five hands went up next and Cameron pointed to a little girl with freckles all over her face, "Hi, what's your name?" "Hi, I'm Ashley. Uh, how strong are you, both of you?" the little girl asked. Danny smirked, "Well, the last time I was tested, in my Ghost Form, I can lift up about 150 tons, that's a little over 136077 kilograms," Danny answered Ashley's question, then Cameron answered, "I can lift up 45 tons, about 40823 kilograms."

"Wow, you're a lot stronger than she is," Ashley pointed out. Danny shrugged, "Well, I'm bigger than Cameron, and I've been a half-ghost longer. If Cammie worked out her upper body more she'll get stronger, and half-ghosts get stronger the older we get, like you kids." Nineteen hands then lifted up, and Cameron pointed to a little white boy with brown hair wearing glasses, "And what's your name?" The boy with glasses answered, "Hi, I'm Louis, how fast can you fly?" Danny answered, "When I try really hard I can fly faster than sound, 800 miles an hour, or 1287 kilometers an hour," then Cameron answered, "I can fly about 560 miles an hour when I try really hard, that's about 901 kilometers an hour." All the kids went wow at that, but then Danny held his head, then grabbed Cameron and whispered so no one else could hear, "Something bad is about to happen. We need to get to the Main Lobby now." He then turned to Dr. Samara, "Doctor, something is coming, close the door and lock it, don't open unless Security or we give the all clear, now!"

All the kids talked in confusion as the Doctor followed Danny's instructions, just as the sound of gunfire went off from below them and the kids all screamed. "Stay down!" Danny yelled as he and Cameron phased through the floor to the Entrance of the Hospital. They saw five people on the floor bleeding, two security guards and three nurses. One of the nurses, a white man with a shaved head was whimpering, "Help me." "Who did this?" Danny asked the man as Cameron lifted the man up and applied pressure to the bullet wound in his stomach. The nurse gasped as he said, "There were eight of them, dressed in white ski masks. They had those new machine guns, the ones that look all…square. Oh God, Gina, Frank, they shot them dead just like it was…nothing." "Get him help, I'll deal with this," Danny told Cameron.

Cameron flew down the halls and soon spotted an emergency surgery room and phased in. Luckily there was a doctor there and the table on it wasn't occupied, "Help, he's been shot!" she yelled. "I got him," the Doctor, an older man with a salt and pepper beard, said. Cameron heard more gunfire erupt and flew to where it was. As she flew she passed five more dead people. At last she arrived at the Cafeteria of the Hospital where she saw five of the gunmen were all firing at her Dad, who had raised four walls of ecto-energy around himself and the gunmen. "I got this! Cammie, three more were headed for the elevator! Stop them!" Danny yelled as bullets bounced off of him. Cameron flew for the elevator, only to see that the three gunmen had already gotten in and were on their way up. Cameron went intangible and phased up into the elevator from below to see the three gunmen. She made herself tangible again and said, "Easy way or hard way?" The three of them all looked at her and one pulled out a grenade!

Cameron quickly kicked him hard, hearing his ribs crack as he dropped his grenade as the other two tackled her. Cameron went intangible and let them fall through her and then grabbed them and made them intangible, letting their weapons and clothes all fall through. She cracked their heads together then turned around to see the first one reaching for his grenade. Cameron stomped on his arm hard enough to break it and the man screamed. "Not happening," she said as she kicked him upside his head, knocking him out finally. Cameron made a copy and together with her copy grabbed the three would be terrorists and phased down to where Danny had been. Thousands of spent shell casings and mangled bullets littered the floor as Danny uppercut the last terrorist, knocking him into the wall behind him. Danny looked at Cameron and then made two copies to carry the five terrorists he had captured.

Danny and Cameron walked out of the Hospital with the terrorists to see dozens of police cars outside. "It's alright!" Danny yelled, "We got them!" Police cautiously moved forward and took the eight terrorists. "Go tell the Doctor that everything is fine now, I'll deal with the rest," Danny told Cameron, and she went to do as she was told.

 **Author's Notes: Consider this my little tribute to classic comic book superheroes, especially Superman, (All-Star Superman is hands down the best Superman comic miniseries and my inspiration for this), and superhero movie stars that have visited kids in Hospitals like Chris Pratt and Christian Bale.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **DP**

MI-5 took over the investigation into the terrorists that attacked the Royal Free Hospital. They questioned Cameron and Danny for a few hours, including taking their statements, and their fingerprints and DNA. As soon as they were done Danny called Morgan and William to let them know what had happened and assure them that they were all right. After that Sir Integra called them, and had Danny switch his phone to speaker, "I already know who it was that attacked the Royal Free Hospital." "Who?" Cameron asked her. "They call themselves the Defenders of Albion, they are a radical right wing group that believe that the 'Liberal Scum' has made England weak, they believe that the British Government needs a radical re-haul in order to set it back on the right course to become an Empire again. Needless to say that they're not overly fond of women outside the house, socialized medicine, foreigners, or you," Sir Integra explained.

"Why is it always the Right Wing in politics with all the violent nuts?" Danny asked, "So, they figured hitting a free hospital was a good way to start. These guys are crazy." "I'm on their website now; they claim that they have 'an army of true Anglo-Saxons who will cleanse our Nation and reclaim our Empire, and no half-breed or his bastards will stop them'." "Classy guys," Cameron said sarcastically. "We have an army of reporters outside the gates. You should probably fly invisibly back to the Mansion," Sir Integra told Danny and Cameron. "Alright, we'll see you there," Danny said. Danny and Cameron headed out of MI-5's station followed by two agents. One of them, a broad shouldered man with a large hawkish nose told them, "We'll keep you apprised of the situation." "Alright," Danny said as he and Cameron went Ghost then turned invisible and headed back to the Hellsing Mansion.

 **Hellsing**

Alucard was awoken an hour before sunset by his Master knocking on his coffin. The coffin opened and Alucard stepped out, "Yes, my Master?" "There has been a terrorist attack at the Royal Free Hospital. Daniel and Cameron managed to stop it before too many died, but now they're more determined than ever. I may need your help," Sir Integra told him. "A bunch of self important humans with delusions of grandeur are hardly my usual prey," Alucard pointed out. "They are now threatening Daniel and his children. Daniel has been a good ally and trusted friend for me, I will not allow anything to happen to him or his children," Integra told him. Alucard smiled at this, "I see. Well then, where is my Casull? I will need it for the battles ahead." "Seras has it. Ask her, then get to the Firing Range, we need to make sure that you're in top condition," Integra told him, and Alucard disappeared from her sight to reappear in Seras's room.

He knocked on her coffin and said, "It's time to wake up Police Girl." Seras opened up her coffin and rubbed her eyes. "Yes Master?" "I need my Casull back," Alucard stated. "Alright," Seras said. She got out of her coffin and walked over to her bookshelf where she picked up an oak box and handed it to him, "I've been taking good care of it while you were away. There's already a full clip inside it, and three extra magazines in the box." "I see," Alucard said as he opened the box and inspected his gun. "You did a good job," he told her as he walked out of her room after putting the Casull and the magazines in his coat. Alucard walked to the Firing Range, observing the changes done to the Mansion in his absence. A small part of him missed the way things were, but he could tell that it was a much more secure building now than before as well.

At last he reached the Firing Range and saw that he was the only one there. He used his Third Eye to check the targets; some things at least didn't change. The targets were still shaped like terrorists holding people hostage. Alucard took aim and fired off five rounds and heard the sound of metal hitting metal. _So, those were changed as well. I guess my Master got tired of replacing the targets._ The long distance had reduced the inertia of the bullets fired from the Casull, they left very deep dents in the targets but didn't tear through them. Nonetheless he was spot on with his shots, hitting five of the targets right between their eyes. "What are you shooting at?" he heard Danny Phantom's eldest daughter, Cameron, ask. "There are targets about 500 yards out. If you had binoculars you could see them better," Alucard told her. "How about a rifle scope instead?" Cameron said and Alucard turned to see that she was armed with a sniper's rifle. She looked through the scope and saw where Alucard had hit.

"Wow, you did all that with a handgun?" Cameron said bewildered. Alucard smiled, "Yes indeed," and then turned his back to the targets and fired over his shoulder, "Target in the jeep, left eye," and fired. Cameron looked through the scope and saw he was right on the mark. "Whoah…hey, let's make a game out of this," she said. "Very well, what are the stakes?" Alucard asked as he took off his sunglasses and hat. He could sense that Cameron was rather smitten with his uncovered face. "How about every time we name a target and hit it, the other has to answer a question?" Cameron suggested. Alucard smirked, "Challenge accepted. Ladies first." Cameron got into a crouching firing position on one knee and said, "Target wearing a bomb vest, throat," and fired. Through his Third Eye Alucard saw that she hit, "You're very good," Alucard told her. "My Dad wanted me to be familiar with all my family's anti-ghost tech, including the guns. Anyway, here's my question, when were you born?"

Alucard answered, "I was born on November the fourteenth, 1431." "So, you're the real Dracula then, Vlad III," Cameron said as Alucard named his target, "Target holding female hostage, right elbow," and fired. Alucard hit his target and asked Cameron, "When did you first use your powers?" Cameron hesitated for a minute before she answered his question, "I was about five years old, a vampire tried to kidnap me. She was beating my Dad; she had gotten him by surprise. Dad was beaten up real bad, so I stood between them. I told the vampire to leave us alone, but she didn't listen. All of a sudden I could feel power go through me, like I had guzzled down a gallon of super caffeinated soda, and then I just let it all out. That was the first time I used my Ghostly Wail." Cameron took a second before she selected her target, "Target with submachine gun, chin."

Cameron hit her target and asked her next question, "I've read a bunch of books that show vampires being sex gods and that shit, so, how many people did you sleep with?" Alucard chuckled at this, "As a human, or a vampire?" "Both," Cameron told him. "As a human I slept with seven women, mostly maids in my household, and my wife, Ilona. As a vampire I seduced two thousand and thirty nine women, and forty seven men," Alucard told her. Cameron looked at him up and down, it was obvious his answer had surprised her and she was blushing as she asked, "Which was…better…" "Ah ah ah, one question per shot, that was our agreement," Alucard said and named his target, "Terrorist holding child hostage, groin," and hit it much to Cameron's amazement, "Not many guys do that…" "One thing I learned as a child was that honor was for the dead. Now then, tell me how you feel about vampires." Cameron's eyes hardened as she looked at him, "I hate almost all of them. If it wasn't for them my Mom and Grandpa and Grandma Fenton would still be alive."

"I see, that is understandable," Alucard said as Cameron took a moment to focus on her target. "Target in the jeep, nose," and she hit it. "Do you hate the Hellsing's?" Cameron asked. Alucard shook his head, "No. What has been done to me was horrific, but the Hellsing family is one of the strongest families ever. My Master especially is one of the strongest humans to ever walk this Earth; it is an honor to serve her." "Huh," Cameron said. "We're going to be at this all night if we don't speed things along. I say we do one round of rapid firing sniping, three shots, if one misses a target, then the loser has to do something for the winner," Alucard said. "Like what?" Cameron said. "Whatever the winner chooses," Alucard told her with a wide grin. Cameron took two minutes to let the implications sink in.

Alucard could tell that she was hesitant, but also that her pride wasn't going to let her back down. Cameron took a deep breath and looked at him challengingly in his eyes as she said, "You're on." "Alright then," Alucard said and pointed the Casull towards his targets. In one second he hit the right eyes of the target in the jeep, the one holding a female hostage, and the one holding the submachine gun. Cameron would never have believed it if she hadn't seen it. "Remember, if you miss, you do whatever I want," Alucard said as he backed off to give her some room. He heard as she tried to slow her heart rate. He could smell it as the thoughts in her head filled her with excitement mixed with dread. Cameron took aim and fired, then as quickly as she could she fired again, and again. Alucard waited a minute before Cameron said, "…I missed all of them…"

"I knew you would, you don't have as much experience with your weapon as I do with mine," Alucard said as he walked closer to her. "A deal's a deal," Cameron said. "Indeed," Alucard said as he walked up to her. He raised her chin with his right hand and looked into her eyes, "It has been over one hundred years since I could truly know a woman's touch." Cameron's heart was beating like a drum in his ears. "I want you to give me a kiss, a lover's kiss," Alucard told her. Cameron's heart beat a little slower when she heard that and she whispered, "Okay." Alucard's lips lightly touched hers as his tongue licked her lips. Cameron opened her mouth as their tongues battled for dominance and Alucard moved her tongue to his pointed fangs. Once her tongue was cut Cameron pulled back and held her mouth. "OW!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry," Alucard said. "Id's ogay…thad's whad I ged for Frengging a dampire," Cameron said as she ran to get something to stop the bleeding. Alucard smiled as he watched her go. He liked the way she tasted, and he wanted more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **DP**

Danny and Sir Integra were enjoying a drink together in her office. Over strong brandy the two experienced monster hunters were talking, "Reporters think that Seras and I are an item." Integra chuckled at that, "That's partially my fault, when images of her fighting showed up online I had to allow a small 'leak', saying that she was a cyborg ghost fighter." Danny chuckled at this; people would believe anything at this point, due to ghosts being real. "Yeah, I heard about that. But now of course you might need to come up with a story for Alucard, unless you're finally going public about vampires," he said as he took a small sip of brandy. "I already came up with one in case anyone takes his picture, I can say that he's a newer model cyborg, or at least that's what the 'leak' will say, he's stronger and less destructible or something. The public will buy it, after all, this is the 21st century, everything is all high tech now," Integra said. "Yeah, but it does suck that you and Seras can't be truthful," Danny told her.

Integra took a sip before answering, "My Father had many secret liaisons before he met my Mother; I actually hired a geneticist and a genealogist to see if I don't have any half-siblings running around out there. You could say that secrets are in my blood." "Hm," Danny said, she was changing the topic, but he would play along, "Any luck finding long lost relatives?" Danny asked her. Integra shook her head, "No, not yet. I've tracked down all but one, a prostitute named Francine Steeler. Apparently during the Blitz she managed to get on a boat to the United States, but after that the trail went cold." Danny stood still for a moment when he heard that, "That's…weird. That name sounds familiar, but I can't remember where I heard it." Integra looked at him suspiciously, "Didn't you once tell me that you had a relative that was named Francine?" Danny smacked his forehead, "Oh yeah, now I remember, my Great Grandma, Francine Fenton, she was originally…from…"

Danny's eyes would have bulged out of his eyes if he still had them, "No way." "Do you have a picture?" Integra asked. "Uh yeah, my phone has a file on it for genealogy I had Tucker put up," Danny said as he took out his phone and activated it's voice command, "Display File Image, Francine Fenton." Danny gave the phone to Integra and she looked at the woman. Some of her traits, such as her chin, and the set of her shoulders reminded her of Jasmine, as well as Cameron and Morgan. "It's true…" Integra whispered. "You mean that my Grandpa wasn't my Great-Grandpa Joseph Fenton's son? That makes me your…" Danny was trying to think, the brandy and the recent revelation was making his head spin. "You're my Grand-Nephew…We're blood relatives!" Integra Hellsing yelled out loud in complete surprise. Integra guzzled down her brandy faster than such fine liquor deserved when that fact sank in, "How did I not see it before?!"

"You know this makes you a Great-Grand-Aunt, right?" Danny said with a rueful smile. Integra sighed, "Jesus Christ Above, I feel so damn old right now," Integra said as she actually slumped in her chair. That was when a thought occurred to her and she sat up straight again, "We need to talk about my…our family's organization now. I'm not the last of the Hellsing's after all, this complicates matters." "How?" Danny asked. Integra poured another glass of brandy and took a sip before answering him, "The Seals that Abraham van Helsing placed over Alucard so long ago ensure that he will obey a worthy heir. Our ancestor had great foresight, he knew that there may come a time when there would be no Hellsing to rule over Alucard, so he put a failsafe among the spells that would ensure that the minute the Hellsing line died out, that Alucard would be destroyed as well. He knew the kind of monster he had on his hands, and would never allow Alucard to roam free ever again without someone to keep him in check."

Danny sighed at this and finished his brandy and motioned for Integra to refill his glass as well, "You mean that someone will have to take over once you're gone." Integra sadly nodded, "Yes. I'm so sorry Daniel. I would never wish this great burden on anyone; that is why I chose not to have children, their ultimate inheritance would have been blood, death, and sorrow. And now here I am, telling you that that will be the fate of you, and your children." Danny slumped down in his chair, "Of course. Why the Hell should their lives be easy? Mine sure as shit isn't." He then faced her and said, "Can we keep this between us for a while anyway?" Integra nodded as she said, "Yes, do what you must; this is a shocking revelation for both of us." "Thanks…Auntie," Danny said with a rueful smile as he got up and took his walking stick to make his way to the door. "Don't use that tone of voice with me," Integra sternly said, but Danny could sense that she wasn't really mad at him.

He made his way through the Mansion, a hand on the wall as he walked. _It would seem that my family really has been fighting monsters forever. And we always will be at this rate,_ Danny thought as he opened up his Third Eye and looked for his children. He found Morgan and William were in the Cafeteria, playing cards with two off duty Hellsing troops; it looked like the twins were winning. But Cameron was in the bathroom in the East Wing of the Mansion…bleeding! Danny quickly went Ghost and went intangible to fly directly to his eldest daughter. Once he reached her he turned tangible and said, "Are you alright!?" "WAH! DAD! Whad da Hell!?" Cameron yelled. "I sensed that you were bleeding, what's wrong?" Danny asked as he opened his Third Eye again and saw she was blooding from her mouth. "I'm bine Dad, I bid my dongue," Cameron said, but Danny knew she was lying and crossed his arms, "Not buying it."

Cameron swished some water from the sink around in her mouth then spat it out before saying, "Too bad." Danny sighed, "Cammie, what's wrong now?" Cameron sighed, "Promise you won't get angry." "Oh boy," Danny sighed, "Okay." "Alright, I saw Alucard at the Firing Range and we had a little competition, Dad, that guy isn't human the way he uses that gun of his," Cameron said and Danny crossed his arms, he was not liking where this was going. "Well eventually we decided to make a liiiittle bet and he won…so I had to…kiss him…like…a lover," Cameron slowly said, getting quieter with each word. _HE FRENCHED MY DAUGHTER!?_ "Dad, you're glowing! You said you wouldn't get mad!" Cameron yelled. Danny slowly exhaled, "Don't make a habit of kissing that son of a bitch," and flew away from her before he got angrier.

 **Hellsing**

 _Alucard, Seras, come to my office, I have a mission for you both_ , Alucard heard his Master's command and teleported to her office after retrieving his hat and sunglasses. Seras stepped out of the shadows after him. "Yes Master?" they both asked. "I have received confirmation of isolated vampire attacks across the nation," Sir Integra started, and she then turned her computer's monitor to show them a map of England. "There have been eight attacks here, in the city of Carlisle near the Scottish border, and there have been twelve attacks in Hereford near the Welsh border. It was assumed that it was human separatist extremists until an hour ago when I was called. Seras, you will go to Hereford, while Alucard goes to Carlisle. Your orders are simple: Search and Destroy," Sir Integra ordered, "I have a helicopter waiting for you Alucard, unless you can teleport to Carlisle." "Unfortunately I have never been there, it is difficult to teleport to places I've never been to," Alucard said as he walked out with Seras.

"Are you ready Master?" Seras asked as they made their way to the Heliport. "I am very ready, Seras; I take it that you are going to fly to Hereford," Alucard said. "Yes I am," Seras said, puffing her chest out proudly. "Good luck to you," Alucard said as they neared the Helicopter. Seras jumped up into the air and soon transformed into a streak of red light as she headed off to Hereford. Alucard stepped onto the helicopter and it took off. Alucard opened his Third Eye and smiled, "I didn't expect I would have such pleasant company for this flight," he whispered. "Damn it, how did you know?" an invisible Cameron quietly asked, only someone with a vampire's senses could hear her. "I sniffed you out when I got on board. You have a very…powerful aroma about you," Alucard answered.

 _If you wish to talk, I suggest we use telekinesis so the pilot doesn't learn about you,_ Alucard then said as the helicopter flew on, much faster than he remembered helicopters being able to fly. _Alright, so, I kind of spied on you guys and Integra. I figured that this would be a good way to see you in action, see if you're really all that,_ Cameron told him through the telekinetic connection he made between them. Alucard internally chuckled before telekinetically saying, _such a naughty little girl, what will your Father say if he finds out?_ _If_ _is the operative word here,_ Cameron psychically said back to him. _That is a good point, very well. I won't tell anyone if you don't. Just be careful not to get in my way, vampires tend to be very fast, especially the females,_ Alucard told her. _Is that who we're hunting?_ Cameron telekinetically asked him. _We shall see,_ Alucard told her. They were silent for the rest of the trip.

"We are now approaching Carlisle," the pilot stated at last. "You can head back to Headquarters, I'll make my own way back," Alucard told him. "Yes sir," the pilot said as Alucard opened up the door to the helicopter and jumped out. He only slowed his descent at the last ten feet and landed quietly. _Cameron, keep your mind open to me, I'm going to join with the shadows; you might not be able to keep track of me otherwise,_ Alucard said as he joined with the shadows and went hunting for the vampires. Through the streets and alleyways Alucard traveled, Cameron just keeping up with him invisibly. For an hour he searched until he at last sensed the vampires, four of them. _Cameron, I've found my targets, they're in that house to your left,_ Alucard psychically informed his companion, mentioning a two story brick house with three bikes on the lawn. Alucard searched further with his Third Eye and psychically said, _The family is dead except for an infant on the second floor, two vampires are going after it._

He sensed as Cameron went in and then separated from the shadows and kicked down the door to the house. Two vampires looked up from their victims. Alucard looked at them and smiled, like a crocodile that found his meal. "Are you prepared to die?" he asked them. One was a small woman of Asian descent with a blue streak in her black hair and the other was a tall, muscular man with blonde hair and glowing orange eyes, who picked up a sawed off shotgun and shot Alucard with both barrels in his chest. Alucard's chest exploded as the buckshot went in and his ribs were exposed. Alucard took three steps back and hit the wall behind him, and slid down the wall, leaving a large trail of blood as the vampires laughed. Alucard let them laugh for a second, and then his eyes glowed, and he smiled wide, and then stood up. The other vampire's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls as he got up and laughed at them.

"What the fuck man!? You're a vampire!?" the Asian girl vampire yelled. "Indeed I am," Alucard said as his chest healed, he drew his Casull and placed a bullet between the tall man's eyes, turning him into ash. The Asian girl snarled at him and ran right at him, faster than the eye could see. Faster than the human eye anyway. Alucard grabbed the female vampire by her wrist with his right hand and her throat with his left and then twirled her around and slammed her into a grandfather clock beside him. The female vampire groaned in pain and was covered in blood from so many broken bones. "Is that all?" Alucard asked as he pulled her out of the demolished clock. "I swear, vampires seem only to get weaker as time goes by," he said as he pierced her heart with his right hand.

He then opened his Third Eye to see Cameron. One vampire was already dead, he saw. Cameron was right now grappling with another large man with black hair and a beard. The last vampire snarled at Cameron as she matched his strength. "How can a cunt like you be so strong!?" the vampire roared at her with a Scottish accent. "Ghost strength, bitch!" Cameron yelled back as held on tighter to his hands and kicked him in his chest, tearing his arms off at the elbow and sending him down the hall and far away from the infant and into the bathroom. Cameron then flew forward and punched right through the vampire's heart, killing him. Alucard stopped looking with his Third Eye and saw that the victims in the living room were all rising as ghouls. Alucard took aim with his Casull and put them all down as Cameron floated down with a screaming infant. "Are you sure they're all dead?" she sadly asked him.

"Yes," Alucard grimly told her. "What about this girl?" she asked him. Alucard heard police sirens, "Leave her, I can hear the police arriving. They will take care of her." "But…" Cameron said, and looked down at the screaming infant. Alucard sighed, "We can't take care of an infant in Hellsing. Sir Integra would tell you the same. Do you think you can adopt her? A single teenage superhero acting as a mother?" "No," Cameron said as she grabbed an unstained blanket and wrapped the infant in it as best she could. Alucard took her hand and focused, and they were both teleported onto the roof of Hellsing Mansion.

"I'll report to Sir Integra," Alucard told her, and then Danny Phantom appeared, "Cameron! Where were you!?" "She was with me, she helped me on my mission," Alucard told him. "What did you do with her?!" Danny yelled at Alucard. "Nothing. She wanted to come, I didn't make her do anything," Alucard coolly told him. "I wanted to go, Dad. I was doing what you raised me to do," Cameron told Danny. "Go to your room Cameron," Danny told her. "What!? Why!?" she yelled. "I didn't tell you that you could go anywhere," Danny said. "I saved a baby's life! Doesn't that count for something?" Cameron shot back. Danny's shoulders slumped at that and he sighed then rubbed the area where his eyes once were. "Just go to your room, and stay away from Alucard," he told her. Cameron glared at him furiously then phased into the Mansion. Alucard looked at Danny and said, "That was harsh." Danny raised a glowing hand to Alucard and told him, "Don't push it buster." Alucard smiled at this and then phased into the Mansion himself to report to Sir Integra.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Hellsing**

Integra was waiting for Seras and Alucard in her office as she worked on her computer, seeing if there were any connections between the attacks in Carlisle and Hereford. She found none, aside from the fact that the attacks were all vampires. _I'm coming back Integra_ , Seras told her psychically. Seras then knocked on one of the windows from outside. Integra opened the window and Seras climbed in. "Report," Sir Integra Hellsing ordered and went back to her computer. "I spotted the vampire in an alleyway between O'Connell Street and Kings Street. He was a man, about 1.75 meters tall; and weighing about 13 stone. He had blonde hair and wore glasses, and his nose was crooked as if it had been broken. I spotted the vampire as he was hypnotizing his victim a teenage girl, 1.3 meters tall, weighing 9 stone, with black hair and brown eyes. I snuck up behind the vampire and put him in an arm hold, and before he could get out of it I pierced his heart with my fist then left the area to report back to Headquarters," Seras reported.

Integra nodded at this then asked, "Was there anything else noteworthy?" Seras put her hand to her chin and took a minute to think, "Um…no, not really." "Very well then," Integra said. "So then," Seras said as she walked up behind Integra and hugged her from behind, "Since I was finished so early, are we still on for tonight?" Integra looked at her and held her hand, "That depends on when Alucard returns." "Speak his name," they heard a deep voice say, "And the Devil will come. I am here to deliver my report, my Master." Alucard floated down from the ceiling and Seras unwound her arms from Integra and Integra started to write Alucard's mission report. "Proceed," Sir Integra told him. "I arrived at Carlisle and assumed a shadowy form along with Cameron Phantom who was invisible-" "Cameron was with you!?" Sir Integra said and looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes, she had snuck onto my helicopter and I saw no harm in letting her tag along," Alucard said with a broad smile and a shrug of his broad shoulders. "Very well," Sir Integra said, "Continue." "As I was saying, Cameron Phantom and I searched through Carlisle's streets for an hour when I found four vampires had broken into a family's two story home, two were in the top story and two were on the bottom. Cameron went into the second story and I went into the first where I was spotted by two vampires, a woman of Asian descent with a blue streak in her hair and a tall muscular blonde man whose eyes glowed orange. The blonde man shot me with both barrels of a sawn off shotgun and I allowed them to think I was dead before I rose and killed him with my Casull, and then killed his partner with my bare hands. The members of the family on the first story were rising as ghouls so I put them down.

"While I was doing this Cameron killed the other two vampires and saved a female baby. She brought the baby down and I told her to leave it as I could hear police were on their way. She wrapped it in a blanket and then I took her hand and teleported back here," Alucard told Sir Integra. Sir Integra wrote all of this down and saved it into her computer then shut it off and stood up. "You may go," she told Alucard. "Very well my Master. Enjoy my little Draculina tonight," Alucard said and chuckled as he walked through the doorway.

 **DP**

Cameron was in her room angrily doing pushups, she didn't feel like lying down and doing anything on her phone, she wanted to do so much more at the time. She wanted to yell at her Dad for being so pigheaded, yell at Alucard for taking her out…to fight vampires, she wanted to beat up a ghost or a vampire or even a human mugger. But there was nothing in the room that she wanted to break, she knew that if she did then her Dad would take money out of her savings to replace or repair it. After going through hundreds of pushups she stopped, sweaty and with sore arms. She heard a knock at her door and grunted, "Come in." Instead of her Dad, it was Morgan who came in through the door. "Whoah, angry?" the younger Fenton daughter said.

"What do you want Morgan?" Cameron said as she lay down on her bed. "Well, tomorrow William and me are going to the Queen Elizabeth II Memorial Mall and I wanted to know if you wanted to come," Morgan said. Cameron snorted a little then angrily, "Yeah, fine, whatever. You need a new bra or something?" Morgan got off the bed and stood in front of her sister with her hands on her hips. "Why the Hell do you hate me so much!? You used to be a cool big sister, but ever since puberty hit me you've been such a bitch to me!" Cameron looked at her and sat up then stood up. She was about to angrily yell back when she saw the sadness in her sister's eyes. "Do you think it's been easy for me? I get hit on by perverts all the time! In the gym this morning I had all those guys as old as Dad…looking at me, it's creepy as Hell!" Cameron slumped at this, "Morgan, I'm sorry…but you have so many boyfriends…" Morgan snorted at this, "Yeah, and do you know why? Because almost all of them thought I was a whore! Like because I was the girl with the gigantic boobs it meant I'd screw them in a snap! And when I don't that's it, they leave; don't even give me a chance!

"You remember Grady?" Morgan said. Cameron thought, that was her last boyfriend before her current one, Jayson. Grady was the wrestling team captain of Casper High, black hair, green eyes, chiseled chin, almost as big as William, "Yeah." "We broke up because he wanted me to make a copy so he could watch me make out with it," Morgan told her. "What!?" Cameron yelled, Morgan and Grady had been together for about a month, the longest of any of Cameron's boyfriends, he didn't look like that type of guy. "The thing is, I almost did," Morgan said, "I was just so tired of having guys be around and then just leave because I wasn't what they expected." Cameron sighed and hugged her sister, "Morgan, I'm sorry. I didn't know. You always acted like it was no big deal, like you liked getting all that attention; I thought you had turned into some shallow Queen Bee. I'm so sorry, I've been through High School; I should have warned you about what some guys are like."

They stood like that for a few minutes before Morgan asked, "I heard about you and Alucard. Are you okay with that?" Cameron let go of her sister and said, "What do you mean? W-we're not dating or anything like that…" "I saw you guys kissing…" Morgan said. "It didn't mean anything; I lost a bet, that's all…" Cameron said. "Okay…" Morgan said. "Look, we'll talk more tomorrow, okay? We need to get some sleep for tomorrow," Cameron said. "Alright, see you tomorrow Sis," Morgan said as she went to the door. "See you tomorrow, Little Sis," Cameron said and Morgan left.

 **Hellsing**

Alucard was in the Hellsing's Movie Room, a small theater large enough for twenty, watching a movie that had come out in his absence, _Thirty Days of Night_. He watched, riveted, as the townsfolk struggled to hold down a little girl that had been turned into a vampire. When they at last decapitated her he let out a small whistle, the effects for the movie were very good, very entertaining. "Why am I not surprised that you'd like this?" Danny Fenton said as he walked in. "How can a blind man tell what movie I'm watching?" Alucard asked. "Sam and I watched this a few times. It tends to get etched in your memory," Danny said. "Fascinating," Alucard said. "I'm not here to talk about movies with you. I want you to leave my daughter alone," Danny said as he made his way to sit next to Alucard. "What makes you think that I will listen to what you say?" an amused Alucard asked.

Danny smirked, "By the blood of Abraham van Helsing in my veins, I order you to leave my daughter Cameron alone." Alucard looked at him, shocked, for a few moments. And then he started to chuckle, and then to laugh until finally his bellowing laughter echoed throughout the room and drowned out the movie. "I'm afraid that it doesn't work like that, Daniel Fenton. Your bastard line can't command me to do anything that I don't want to," Alucard told him. Danny sat there, completely shocked and Alucard told him, "Oh yes I could taste it in your daughter's blood. Sin taints one's soul, one's life force if you will. And as Deuteronomy says, 'the blood is the life'. Arthur was young and wild until he met the Lady Elizabeth Conway. She was a truly remarkable woman; Integra inherited much of the steel in her spine from her I understand, she straightened him out, according to his diaries and Integra's memories of him. But I digress; my point is that being of Abraham's bloodline is not enough, if it was then Integra's uncle Richard would not have been among my prey."

Danny sighed at this, "Fine then, what would it take to get you to back off?" "You have very little that I want. I have no need of money; I have all the luxuries I want here. Almost all of my carnal passion has been spent; sex becomes very monotonous after the first two hundred years, so you can't pay for prostitutes to service me. And aside from that," Alucard smiled a little, "If I wanted I could just order Seras to pleasure me, as my fledgling she has no choice but to obey any order I give, no matter how degrading." "I get it, you're fucking evil. Quit bragging and tell me what you want!" Danny yelled. "I want to test your mettle Fenton. You and I will battle tomorrow night while my Master, Seras, and your children watch as witnesses. Defeat me, and I will never approach Cameron again," Alucard told him. Danny stood up and walked out, but before leaving the Movie Room said, "You're on," as his ghostly aura surrounded him. Alucard smirked and his eyes glowed with joy, _everything is going as planned_.

 **Author's Note: 5 chapters taking place within 24 hours! Not sure if that's good or bad. And the quote from Deuteronomy Alucard quoted was Deuteronomy Chapter 12 Verse 23: "Only be sure that thou eat not the blood: for the blood** ** _is_** **the life; and thou mayest not eat the life within the flesh." King James Version. Anyway, finally getting to the action; Alucard vs. Danny Phantom. Who will win?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **DP**

Cameron woke up that morning, all sweaty and blushing at the dream she had last night.

 _She had been wearing a green dress, walking in a field of bright purple flowers, picking them here and there to gather a bouquet. Then suddenly a rotten hand erupted from the ground and tried to grab her. She avoided the rotten hand when dozens more came out of the ground. Cameron ran and one grabbed her skirt, ripping it up as she tried to get away. When she looked back she saw hundreds of zombies with glowing red eyes coming after her, and all she could think to do was run. But more zombies dragged themselves out of the ground, and she found herself surrounded. Cameron screamed as loud as she could as they approached, their broken teeth promising to rend her flesh._

 _As if in answer to her scream she heard the neighing of a powerful stallion, and a large black horse trampled a path through the horde of zombies, a knight in all black armor astride it, hacking and stabbing left and right with his large pole-axe. The knight made his way to her and offered his bloody gauntleted hand, "My Lady, come with me," he said, with a deep and powerful voice. Cameron took the knight's hand and he scooped her up behind her. She watched as her Black Knight slew all before him, killing dozens of zombies. But then up in the sky they heard a loud shriek and looked up to see as a giant gargoyle fell and tore the head off of the Knight's horse and they both fell from its carcass. The Black Knight got between her and the gargoyle and drew his broadsword, "You will not have her foul demon!"_

 _The gargoyle roared as it flew at the Knight. The Black Knight's own battle cry was just as fierce as it dodged the gargoyle's charge and sliced off one of its wings, sending it to Earth and making it almost crash into Cameron. Cameron quickly ran behind her Black Knight as the gargoyle got up. The Black Knight charged at the downed gargoyle, but the gargoyle was faster than anticipated and swiped at the Knight's head, knocking off his helmet and sending him tumbling to the ground. "My Lord!" Cameron screamed as the gargoyle then ran on all fours towards her. Cameron screamed and barely managed to get out of the foul creature's path. Cameron looked and saw the face of her Knight as the wind blew his flowing black hair behind, exposing his pale skin, now stained with a stream of blood from his injured brow, along with his beard and mustache._

 _The Black Knight got up and raised his sword as he charged past Cameron to the swiftly returning gargoyle. The gargoyle tried to tackle the Black Knight, but the warrior was too fast and sidestepped the beast, and with a mighty cry cut down with his broadsword, cutting the gargoyle in half. The top half of the gargoyle screamed in pain as it tried to crawl away, but the Black Knight walked up to it and stabbed it's heart, finishing it. The Black Knight leaned on his sword, gasping heavily as Cameron ran up to her savior. He looked up at her and asked, "Are you alright, my Lady?" "I am fine my Lord," Cameron said, "I am so sorry, I wanted to give you…this," she said as she gave him one of the flowers she picked that she miraculously hadn't lost. The Black Knight took the flower and smiled, and as he did his eyes glowed warmly red._

 _Alucard?_

Cameron shook her head, _Ugh, what the Hell's wrong with me? I mean I've known the guy for what, two days? And I'm already dreaming about him?_ She shook her head and saw that she got up earlier than usual. She was already up though, so she decided to get her exercises done early. She dressed up in her workout clothes and headed to the Gymnasium to see Sir Integra was already there, along with her Dad. "Are you certain that this is the only way?" Sir Integra said. "Yeah, it is, either way, this is better than what he would probably prefer, ending when one or both of us is dead," Danny said. Sir Integra sighed, "Very well, I'll supervise it. I'm holding you to whatever rules I give, if you violate them, that's it, you lose." "Sounds fair," Danny said.

"Ok, what's this about?" Cameron asked as she walked up to them. "Cammie!" Danny yelled in surprise, "Why are you up?!" "I couldn't sleep," she told him, "Now who are you going to fight?" She had a suspicion that she knew who it would be. Danny sighed, "You were gonna find out soon anyway. I'm going to fight Alucard tonight." Cameron glared at him and Danny said, "It was his idea." Cameron was surprised at that answer, but she knew her Dad wouldn't lie to her now. "Oh," was all she could say. "Just, keep this between us, okay? I told your brother and sister that they could go out today and I don't want to ruin it for them," Danny told her. "Ok," Cameron said and went through her workout. By the time she was done, William and Morgan had gotten dressed and were there to work out as well.

"Where are you going?" Morgan asked her. "I got up early, so I decided to work out," Cameron replied as she headed to her room and got out a purple Victorian Era style dress with matching shoes. Seeing the dress reminded her of her last birthday, before her Mom died. _What would she think of me now…_ she wondered? Cameron sat on her bed for a few minutes to look at the dress and let some memories of Sam go through her head. _What's going on with me? I'm not usually like…this…_ Cameron shook her head and got her dress and shoes and headed for the showers. She undressed and went in to see that Seras was inside. "Oh, hello Cammie," the Draculina greeted. "Hi, Seras…why are you up?" Cameron asked as she started cleaning up.

"Oh errr…" Seras was blushing and Cameron put two and two together, "You and Integra were 'busy' last night, and you couldn't shower earlier," she smirked as Seras turned red as a tomato, "Cameron!" "Oh come on Seras, I've known about you guys since I was eleven! And just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I haven't looked up a few things online," Cameron said. Seras just kept on washing and Cameron dropped that to ask something else, "So, my Dad and Alucard are going to fight…tonight…" "I know, Master told me. Do you know why they're fighting?" Seras told her. "No…" Cameron answered. "They're fighting because your Father is afraid of all the time Master has been spending with you. He believes that Master has…intentions for you," Seras told her before turning off her showerhead and starting to dry off with a towel. Cameron continued washing as that sunk in. _A guy fighting my Dad for me… This is just corny!_ But then she thought back to her dream, and started to blush a little.

"Cameron," Seras said, "Please, tell me right now. How do you feel about Alucard?" Cameron looked at Seras and told her, "I don't know. I mean, come on, falling in love in a few days is just stupid Hollywood bullshit. But, I do trust him…and he is handsome…" Seras shook her head, "Cameron, don't do this to yourself. When Integra and I became a couple, we knew how it would likely end. I've watched her as she's grown old, and I haven't changed at all in 30 years. I know that deep down a small part of her resents it. Don't put yourself through that as well." Having said her piece, Seras merged with the shadows and left, leaving Cameron to finish cleaning up. She then got into her dressed and walked out to see Morgan going in. "We're leaving in an hour," Morgan told her. "OK," Cameron answered and went to the Cafeteria and ate breakfast with her Father and William.

Once everyone was ready to go to the Mall, Danny had his kids see him. He asked them, "You got your phones charged?" "98%," Morgan said, "90%," William admitted, "99%," was Cameron's answer. "Alright, here's some cash, try not to buy too much that we can't take it on the plane home," Danny said as he gave them $300 each. "Don't worry Dad, I'll keep track of them," Cameron told him. "Alright, have fun," Danny said. With that the three Phantom siblings all went Ghost, Cameron's black dress turned into a white jumpsuit with black belt, boots, and gloves while her blonde hair turned black and her blue eyes green, Morgan's red jeans and blue shirt turned into a sky blue jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves while her black hair turned white wand her blue eyes turned green, William's jeans and black shirt with jacket turned into a green jumpsuit with white belt, boots, and gloves and his black hair turned white and his purple eyes turned green. The three siblings all phased through the ceiling and flew off towards the Queen Elizabeth II Memorial Mall.

As the three superhero siblings flew people in London all looked up, pointing and taking pictures of them all with their phones. "We're gonna have people looking at us when we get there," Cameron complained. "That's your fault for dressing up like a re-enactor," Morgan pointed out. "I know," Cameron responded as the Mall came in sight. They all descended and turned back into their Human forms and walked in just as they heard thunder start, people were taking pictures with their phones the whole way. "Alright, so, where to first?" Morgan asked. "Follow me," William said as they headed straight for a store that was selling martial arts movies, The Way of Entertaining Fist. "Seriously?" Morgan questioned as they walked through the store. William ignored her, looking all throughout the various movies, some of them literally one hundred years old.

Cameron found some shelves with anime movies and started looking through them before she found one, _Defending Tiger_. "Whoa, hey guys, look what I found," Cameron said as William and Morgan went to her. "Oh hey, I remember that one," William said. "Yeah, Mom took us to see it…a week before…" Morgan didn't finish. "Yeah, I remember that one scene where the mom's got that big spear and twirling it around; and all the guards ran away," Cameron said; the memory was bittersweet. William and Morgan chuckled at that, "Yeah, Mom hated that scene, said they 'robbed her of her chance to shine'." "Yeah," Cameron agreed, "I'm gonna get it." Cameron bought the movie and William bought three movies called _The Green Kunoichi_ trilogy. The siblings all walked out and then headed for a dress store that Morgan had been dying to go to.

All of a sudden an alarm went off throughout the Mall as the sound of automatic gunfire tore through the air. People screamed as they ran for the nearest exit. Cameron then saw as people wearing white ski-masks and armed with automatic assault rifles. William, Morgan, and Cameron all went ghost and flew at the masked attackers, knocking the three closest to them out. More gunfire sounded as hundreds of more people screamed and scrambled to get out of the Mall. Cameron could hear as bullets struck flesh from far off. "We need to get these sons of bitches now! Stay invisible and take 'em down!" she yelled to her siblings and the three of them all turned invisible. Cameron quickly spotted a team of five of the so-called 'Defenders of Albion' and flew right at them, kicking one of them hard enough to send him flying into his two companions, shocking the last two long enough to give Cameron time to shooto strike their necks, knocking them out. One was struggling to get up and she grabbed him after taking his weapon and breaking it in two with her bare hands and taking off his mask.

"How many of you are there?" she demanded. The terrorist spat on her and said, "Go to Hell you half-breed cunt!" "I'm getting really tired of people calling me that," Cameron said as she backhanded the terrorist hard enough to knock out two of his teeth. The man's only response was to spit blood on her. Cameron promptly knocked him out with a hard right hook then destroyed the rest of the terrorist's weapons and flew off to look for more. She didn't have to look long, it seemed that about fifteen of the 'Defenders of Albion' had rounded up two hundred and fifty hostages in the Food Court of the Mall. Cameron heard as Morgan and William invisibly flew up to her right and left sides respectively. "I got seven," William reported. "Five down and tied up in Sporting Goods," Morgan told her.

"Alright, 35 in all. Anyone dead?" Cameron asked, she had been lucky enough not to see anyone was shot. "I had to get seventeen security guards out. EMT's and whatever the British version of SWAT is are already outside," William reported. "I got out ten. It looks like the rest were taken hostage. Nobody but security guards were injured it looks like. What are we supposed to do now?" Morgan asked. Right as she said this the lights went out and the loudspeakers of the Mall sounded. A deep voice sounded from the loudspeakers and said, "We know that you're here, Bastards of Phantom! Surrender yourselves in the Food Court in one minute, or we'll start shooting Pakis!" The lights turned back on and the three Phantom Siblings saw that all the hostages except for security guards were minorities, including about two dozen men wearing turbans and an equal number of women in hijabs.

"Shit," Cameron said under her breath. Quickly the oldest Phantom Sibling ordered, "Make copies, keep them pointing their guns at us. Maybe they're as dumb as they look and will waste all their ammo. Don't mingle with the hostages, we can't risk them getting shot." William, Morgan, and Cameron all focused as much of their ectoplasmic energy as they dared into making more copies than they ever had before. Suddenly about 75 Cameron, Morgan, and William's all appeared in front of the hostage takers. "Here we are," they all said in unison. All fifteen gunmen then opened fire on the copies. Dozens of Cameron's, Morgan's, and William's burst into smoke as bullets tore through their bodies. In ten seconds all but the original Phantom Siblings were left, and fifteen assault rifles were out of ammunition.

"Oh SHIT!" three of the men yelled as Cameron quickly screamed at them all, making them all hold their ears in pain. William seized the opportunity to send lightning coursing through his hands, shocking all fifteen of the terrorist's unconscious, and Morgan finished the job by encasing their hands and legs in ice with her ice ray. Cameron then heard as paramilitary officers ran through the halls and converged in their location. "Hold your fire! The hostage takers are down!" Cameron yelled out as she raised her hands. A woman broke off from the group of thirty and ordered, "Get the hostages out of here now!" While the officers under her command got the hostages out she went to the Phantom Siblings. "There's still one more group of them in the Main Office. We've secured the rest of the Area," the Captain reported.

The loudspeakers went off again and the same deep voice declared, "We are not finished here! The Defenders of Albion are limitless! We will never stop until our homeland is safe for true Anglo-Saxon's once again and the foreign taint is wiped clean!" Cameron heard as rocket propelled grenades soared through the air outside and quickly flew out to intercept them, clapping her hands as hard as she could; making them blow up in mid-air with the resulting shockwave. Cameron looked around and saw the last five 'Defenders of Albion' were on the roof. "WILLIE TOAST THEM!" she screamed and William flew up behind the terrorists and shocked them all, knocking them out as the Special Response Units quickly ran up to the roof and apprehended them. "Cammie!" she heard and saw her Father fly up to her and wrapped her in a hug, "Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine Dad, we're all fine! We got them all," Cameron told him. "Thank God," Danny sighed, sounding like he had aged thirty years in five minutes. William and Morgan flew up to him and he wrapped them in a big hug as well. "When I heard about the attack I rushed as fast as I could!" he told them. "Dad, we're fine. We got them all too!" William told him. Danny finally let them go and said, "I can sense that. I'm so proud of you, all of you," Danny told them. From down below they heard someone on an electric megaphone said, "Um…excuse me. But we're going to need you to come to the Police Station to help us fill in the Report." The Phantom's all floated down and followed the Police to the Station.

 **Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I visited my Grandma for Christmas and she lives in a really rural part of Pennsylvania, as in her neighbors are Amish is how rural I'm talking about. And she doesn't have a computer or Internet connection. Next chapter will have the fight between Alucard and Danny I promise.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hellsing**

Alucard awoke from his coffin, his blood red eyes glowing with excitement, "Now Phantom, let's see what you're made of." He walked out of his room in the dungeons with a large smile across his face. Could Phantom be the one he hoped for? The No Life King came to the hallway leading to the Blood Storage Room and saw Cameron Fenton walking to him in a lovely black Victorian dress. "Alucard, why are you doing this?" she asked him, he could hear distress in her voice. He looked at her and took off his sunglasses to look her directly in her blue eyes. "I have lived a very long time. I have survived more things than I should have. I am a creature of the darkness, and I crave battle! No creature of the night can staunch their craving to kill or be killed, to taste the sweet blood of their enemies on their lips, to hear the crunch of their bones, and their dying screams! Your Father seems like he shall be a worthy opponent, so I will test him."

For the first time Cameron seemed afraid of him after he said this, "You have no need to fear, this battle will not end with either of us dead. As pitiable as that is, I will try to give you a good show." Alucard continued on his way to the Blood Storage Room, he would need two bags at least to have the strength he needed. "But this isn't the time to fight each other! The Defenders of Albion attacked the Queen Elizabeth II Memorial Mall only a few hours ago! If my siblings and I hadn't been there hundreds could have died!" Alucard snorted at this news, "Those humans have no idea who or what they are playing with. The government can sort those fools out. And seeing as how you're here, alive and completely unharmed, I'd say that your family is completely safe from them."

Cameron had nothing to say after that, and quietly followed him and watched as he drank his blood from the packs. After finishing the first Alucard asked her, "Now then my dear, who do you think will win in our little contest?" "I…don't know. My Dad is powerful; I wasn't exaggerating when I said that he could destroy this whole building with a loud shout. But…he's afraid of you. What does that say about you?" Cameron answered. Alucard finished his second blood pack and let out a small chuckle. "That's good, that's very good," he then looked in Cameron's eyes again and told her, "Fear is a very powerful weapon, if one knows how to use it." Alucard then heard Sir Integra say in her mind, _Alucard, if you're ready you can meet us here_ , Alucard saw an image of an even field about fifty yards south of the Mansion. _I will be there momentarily, my Master_ , Alucard said. He offered Cameron his hand and said, "Come Cameron, we are needed outside." Cameron took his hand and Alucard immediately teleported to the field, next to Sir Integra.

Alucard looked around and saw Seras, William, Cameron, and Daniel were there as well, along with two soldiers carrying large bags who looked very startled at his sudden arrival. "I am ready my Master," Alucard said as he let go of Cameron's hand. "Mark the boundary," Sir Integra ordered the two soldiers. The two men then took out paint sticks and went to work making lines on the field. "Alright then, Daniel, Alucard, you will be fighting within the boundary being marked now. If you leave it, you will be declared the loser. Furthermore, Daniel, you are forbidden from using any power aside from your body's speed, strength, and stamina when you are in your Ghost Form. Alucard, you will use only your body's abilities as well, no familiars, no teleportation, no telekinesis or telepathy, and no shape shifting. Understood?"

"Understood my Master," Alucard said. "Yeah," Danny said. "Further rules are as follows: there will be no rest periods or breaks. Eye gouging, biting, and attacks to the groin are forbidden. This fight will end when one of you surrenders or is knocked unconscious, or I decide that you've had enough. If either of you breaks the rules," Integra pulled out one of her handguns from her coat, "you will regret it, and be declared the loser. Do you accept my terms?" "Yes, Master," Alucard said as he walked into the completed square, it was ten meters long by ten meters wide. "I accept," Danny said as he walked in as well and met Alucard in the center of the ring.

"Get ready!" Sir Integra bellowed. White light erupted from Danny Phantom's body as the ectoplasmic rings went up and down his body, transforming his clothes into a black jumpsuit with a white cross on the back and a DP symbol on his chest, with white fingerless gloves on his hands and white boots that reached to his knees. Alucard had to shield his eyes from the blinding light. _YES! THAT'S IT! SHOW ME YOUR POWER!_ When his eyes finally adjusted Alucard laughed loudly at the magnificent display of power. "You are not holding back anything! It's only fair that I return the compliment!" Alucard said as darkness shrouded his body and his hands formed a rectangle. "Releasing Control Art Restriction System three, two, one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell Invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."

Darkness itself seemed to explode out from him as his form changed until it at last coalesced into his Released Form, his white skin shining in the moonlight and contrasting from his long black hair that cascaded down his back and the black leather outfit covering his body. "NOW PHANTOM, I WILL SHOW YOU HOW A MONSTER TRULY DOES BATTLE!" Alucard bellowed as a dark aura surrounded him. Sir Integra's shot rang through the air as she yelled, "BEGIN!"

"GRAAAAAAHHHH!" "HHHHHRRRRRRAAAAAAA!" Alucard and Danny landed solid right hooks hard in each other's faces, hard enough for everyone to hear and sending them both back several steps. Danny recovered first and ran at Alucard. Alucard blocked his next punch but was then surprised by his kick to his leg, making him fall. Danny raised his leg high and tried to axe kick him, but Alucard tripped him up and sent him falling to the ground. Alucard got on top of Danny and punched his face over and over again. "IS THAT ALL!?" Alucard screamed as he raised his fist once more. Danny caught his next punch and quietly said, "No." He then twisted around and got on top of Alucard and grabbed his head and started slamming it into the ground as hard as he could. A human's skull would have been squashed like a melon, but Alucard's body was made of stronger stuff.

He quickly bucked his hips and made Danny fly through the air just enough to allow Alucard to roll away and get back up. Danny landed hard on his feet and blocked Alucard's kick and answered with a back fist and a hard left jab. Alucard countered Danny's next punch with one of his own, creating a small shockwave from the raw power as their two fists met! Alucard quickly kicked Danny back and sent him almost to the edge of the area they had to stay in, but Danny stayed in and as Alucard rushed at him Danny grabbed his head and kneed his face hard enough to break his nose. Danny tried to toss him out of the makeshift 'ring', but Alucard held on to Danny's arms to keep from leaving. "You're not getting out of this that easily!" Alucard yelled.

He then kicked Danny in his chest with both feet as hard as he could, making Danny let go and sending him tumbling head over heels to the other side of the 'ring'. Danny got up and spat out some blood while Alucard smiled as he wiped blood off his face from his nose and licked it. "This is better than I hoped!" Alucard declared as he and Danny walked towards each other. "You're a twisted son of a bitch," Danny said as they met in the middle once more. Danny tried to kick Alucard's head but Alucard ducked the kick and then grabbed Danny's leg and started to twist his ankle. Danny jumped from the one leg Alucard didn't have a hold on as hard as he could; his supernatural strength sent them both flying into the air. Danny then twisted in Alucard's grip and kicked him in his face, making him let go of his leg. Alucard then put as much force into a kick as hard as he could, sending him right into Danny and grabbing him as they fell through the air.

The two of them raised a cloud of earth as they hit the ground. Alucard's bones were shattered but started to heal immediately. He looked around; it was hard to see with the dirt falling through the air. He found Danny when Danny's fist hit him hard in his solar plexus. Alucard answered the punch with an uppercut that would have destroyed a healthy oak tree. Danny was once again sent flying through the air, and Alucard saw that he was headed far out of the marked area for their battle. _I guess he wasn't worthy after all_ , Alucard thought, but then he looked closer and saw Danny kick at the air as he had, and come soaring right for him, propelled by strength alone! Alucard cracked a large smile before he sidestepped Danny. Danny sent more earth flying as he hit the ground then quickly got up and assumed a strong fighter's stance.

Alucard assumed one as well and the two battered fighters slowly moved towards each other. Alucard went for a punch that Danny blocked and threw a haymaker punch at him that he just barely ducked under. Alucard went right for an uppercut but Danny leaned back just enough to dodge the punch and hit Alucard with a straight jab. Alucard then hit him with a hard kick right to his solar plexus and followed up by jumping up and slamming both his fists on Danny's head. Danny hit the ground but then with amazing speed spun around and swept Alucard's legs out from under him then kicked his ribs hard enough to break four of them and send him sliding away. Alucard rolled up from the ground breathing hard. _My body…it isn't healing like it should!_ The Vampire realized. Alucard coughed up blood and chuckled at this development as Danny tiredly got back up.

"My body isn't healing like it should! I haven't felt pain like this since Abraham van Helsing defeated me!" Alucard said. "Good," Danny said. "You truly are an amazing man, Daniel James Fenton," Alucard said as they made their way towards each other once again. The two tired fighters met with left hooks right at each other's ribs, driving the air out of each other's lungs. Danny followed up by grabbing Alucard's head and kneeing his ribs, but Alucard brought his hands out from under Danny's arms and broke his hold then clapped Danny's ears, disorienting the man long enough for Alucard to grab him by his waist and spin him around, and send him flying out of the ring. Danny landed on the ground and slid for ten feet before stopping. Sir Integra fired into the air and yelled, "IT'S OVER! ALUCARD IS THE WINNER!" "Dad! Are you okay!?" William, Morgan, and Cameron all yelled as they ran to him. Danny got up and went back to his Human Form. "I…need…a doctor," and collapsed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **DP**

"DAD!" "DADDY!" "DANNY!" "DANIEL!" Nearly everyone yelled out before Sir Integra yelled at Alucard, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Cameron looked at him, her eyes glowing green with hatred. Alucard looked at everyone as William flew to the Mansion's Medical Wing and said, "I didn't do anything to him. I didn't do anything aside from what you all saw. But I do have a theory about what happened." Only Sir Integra and Seras seemed mulled by this. "What do you think happened?" Sir Integra asked as Alucard's shadows turned his clothes back into his usual red attire. "Daniel is half ghost and half human. His soul is barely kept in balance. He delved too deeply into his ghost half's power, and now his human half is paying the price. Does he have anyone that could help him?" Alucard stated. "AUNT JAZZ!" Cameron yelled; Morgan was already on her phone.

"Aunt Jazz, you need to come to the Hellsing Mansion right away! Dad's been in a fight, and we think he used too much ghost power or something; he collapsed and said he needed a doctor. We need you now!" Morgan yelled. "I'm on my way!" Jazz said from the other end, "Who was he fighting?" At this Morgan looked at everyone else and Sir Integra told her, "Change it to Face Time. Alucard, you will talk with Jasmine." Morgan did as she was told and Alucard saw an image of a slim red haired woman who had similar cheek bones as Morgan, and a fire in her eyes like all the Fenton's. "Who are you?" Jazz asked. "I am Alucard; I am a vampire, perhaps the most powerful to exist. Your brother and I fought and after I defeated him he collapsed," Alucard explained. Cameron went Ghost and flew off to see her Dad as Alucard started to describe their fight to Aunt Jazz.

Cameron flew right to the Medical Wing and looked around until she found William pacing outside a door. "Willie!" Cameron called to him. "The medics are looking at Dad now," William told her, he was still in his Ghost Form. "What the Hell did that bastard do to Dad!?" he then asked her. "Nothing! He swears he didn't do anything to Dad to make him collapse like that. And we both know that Dad's been through worse. Alucard thinks that Dad used too much of his Ghost Power in their fight, that it threw his "What is with you?!" she yelled back at him. "He's a Goddamn vampire Cammie! And you're making out with him, and going on missions!" William yelled at her. "SO'S SERAS! IS SHE EVIL!?" Cameron yelled back at him.

William didn't say anything after she said this, and so she continued, "He's on our side, Dad and him got into this fight for the most bullshit reasons! More fighting isn't going to solve anything!" William sighed and turned human again, then slumped against the wall next to the door where their Dad was. Tears fell from his eyes as he said, "I don't know what to do. This shouldn't be happening." Cameron kneeled down with her younger brother and wrapped him in a hug. She had forgotten that her brother and sister were only fourteen years old. Fourteen year olds didn't fight in battles with monsters, or watch their parents fight alongside them. This was all too close to Plasmius four years ago. Cameron couldn't remember when the last time she felt normal was. "It's going to be okay Willie, it's going to be okay," she told her brother as they sat there and waited for the doctor or Aunt Jazz.

 **Hellsing**

Sir Integra was pacing inside her Office, swinging her sword around every now and then to pass the time. Daniel was in a coma, her Medics couldn't find anything physically wrong with him; all of his vital signs appeared to be normal now. However, he was now in a coma. _Could Alucard have been right? But then why hasn't Daniel told anyone? Could this be because of Iscariot?_ She wondered. God only knew what those Papist Dogs had done to him four years ago. Forcing a body that would normally have needed years to heal to heal within a day could have had any number of side effects. "Sir Integra, Ms. Fenton has arrived," Gabriel opened her office door and informed her. "Take her to him immediately. I will see her after she has seen to Daniel and not one second before," Sir Integra ordered and the manservant headed off to do as he was told. _If Iscariot planned to do this, I will have each one of their heads on a pike!_ Sir Integra thought as she moved into a very long and complicated fencing form with all the grace and ferocity of a raging tiger before sheathing her sword and going off to see Jasmine Fenton.

She made her way to the Medical Wing and saw Cameron, Morgan, and William were all standing outside the door where Daniel was. "Is Jasmine inside now?" she asked them. "Yes," Cameron said. Integra stood beside them and they waited silently for an hour. At last Sir Integra took a deep breath and resorted to her last option. She got down on her knees and prayed, "Almighty Father, I know that my sins are great, and I have no right to ask this of you. But please, heal Daniel, he has done so much good for the world, he doesn't deserve to end here. Be with him now, I fear his very soul may be in jeopardy, but I do not know for sure. Help him now; he needs you the most now. Amen." Integra opened her eye to see that Daniel's children were praying as well. When they were done with their own prayers Morgan asked her, "Do you really think that Dad could…"

"I don't know," Integra honestly told her, "This is not my area of expertise. I have tried to study as much about ghosts as I could, but your Father, and you three are all unique among all the beings that inhabit the Earth. I could be wrong. All we can do is keep hoping." It was another hour before Jasmine came out of the room. She looked very tired and worn out. "He's awake now. You should see him now," Jasmine told her nieces and nephew. The three of them gave their Aunt a hug before going in the room. Integra walked up to her and asked, "What happened?" "I need to sit down before I explain that," Jasmine told her. Sir Integra led her to her Office and had her take a seat in front of her desk while Sir Integra sat behind her desk and opened up a cupboard, pulling out a bottle of brandy and two tumblers. She poured Jasmine a glass and the tired woman took a long drink before finally answering Sir Integra's question.

"On the phone your vampire, Alucard, suggested that Danny had used too much of his ghost power when they fought, and threw Danny's human and ghost halves out of balance. As far as I could tell, that was the case. I examined his blood and he had more ectoplasm per blood cell that usual, the same with a saliva swab and hair sample. All I could think of was to restore some of his human cells and remove what ectoplasm I could," Jasmine explained. "How did you do this?" Integra asked as she took a sip of brandy. "You ever hear of a dream catcher? My parents made one for ghosts to dispel ghost energy. It worked; Danny once managed to separate his ghost and human halves with it. I did that too, partially. I decided to go with his legs; I separated his ghost and human halves and then used an ectoplasmic laser cutter I made to remove some of that half of him. After that I gave Danny three doses of vitamins. Then he woke up," Jasmine told her.

"Will this affect him, permanently?" Integra asked her. Jasmine shook her head, she actually looked older than Integra as she said, "I hope it does. I hope that this is it, the straw that breaks his back. I hope that he'll just retire now. I've watched him through the years. He used to be such a happy and carefree kid. But, Sam's death almost broke him. Danny tries to hide it, but he isn't as happy as he used to be. All he lives for now is his kids. If anything were to happen to them…"

Jasmine shook her head and finished her brandy, "Alucard tricked him into doing this. What are you going to do about it?" "I can't change the past. I will try to limit Alucard's contact with Daniel, but I can't make promises. The fact is that I have a feeling that we will need Alucard in the future. Whenever I needed him, he was always there. I doubt that Alucard returning now was a coincidence. The most I can do is starving him slightly, put him on half blood rations," Sir Integra told her. "But you already have Danny and Seras, and the kids," Jasmine told her. Sir Integra shook her head, "I learned a long time ago to keep what resources I could. Millennium was only able to slaughter the people of London thirty years ago because they had tricked me into sending Alucard where he couldn't help us. I won't make the mistake of not using him if I'm right." Jasmine got up and left, saying, "I hope we don't come to regret this."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **DP**

For the next two days Danny and his family stayed at the Mansion. Danny tried to tell them that he was fine, but neither his sister nor kids were willing to not be there in case anything happened to him. At last Danny had them all gather together in private. "Look, I'm fine, really," Danny told them all. "I appreciate that you all stayed with me, but this was supposed to be a vacation. You kids should go out, do something, go shopping, and see a movie, anything. Your Aunt Jazz can take care of me," he told his kids. "But Dad, it just doesn't feel right without you," William said, "You said that this is a vacation, but you haven't really been out much either." Danny had a smile on his face that all but admitted that his son had a point, "Alright, I'll give you that. What do you expect, I'm old! Going out isn't my thing. But if it'll get you kids out of here, I'll go too, and Aunt Jazz will come along too, okay?"

"Okay," Morgan and William agreed at once, like twins tend to do. Everyone was starting to leave when Danny said, "Cammie, hold on. I need to talk to you." "Okay," his oldest child said as she closed the door after her Aunt left. "Cammie, I know that you know why I fought with Alucard," Danny started. "I don't want to talk about it," she said. "Cammie, we need to talk about this," Danny told her. He could feel her anger rise as he walked closer to her. "About what exactly?! The fact that you completely blew things out of proportion!? Or that you treated me like some kind of…some kind of… FAIRTY TALE PRINCESS PRIZE!? You nearly died, for what!? For your pride!?" Cameron whirled on him and then surprised him by hugging him tightly. Danny felt her tears and he sighed before wrapping her in a hug.

"Cammie, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this. But you need to understand, I was so scared of losing you. Alucard…I just don't trust him. He's lost so much of his humanity over the centuries; I was afraid that he would trick you into doing something that you would regret. I should have put more trust in your judgment," Danny said as he let her go and lifted her chin with one of his hands, "Cameron, you've truly grown up to be a remarkable young woman, I just can't see it though. I always see you as that tiny baby that would look everywhere, wanting to know everything about the world around her; I forgot that you haven't been that in a long time." Danny then sighed and sat down on a nearby chair as he said, "Just tell me something, why do you trust Alucard so much?"

Cameron took a minute and then explained, "Dad, he's on our side, he's on Integra's side. She won't let him do anything." "That doesn't mean much. He almost beat the seals holding him to the Hellsing's before. Integra's Father had to seal him away in the dungeons to keep him from killing the staff here. Those seals only work for the Hellsing's, and he only obeys who he wants to obey. And Integra isn't going to be around forever," Danny explained. "What aren't you telling me?" she asked him. "Nothing, nothing, look, I'm just worried about what he wants to do with you. He's one of the worst vampires out there, Seras and Integra both told me all kinds of stories about him over the years," Danny said then sighed as he continued, "But, it's your decision with whom you spend your time with. I won't interfere anymore, just…be careful." "I'll be fine Dad," Cameron assured him, and then gave him a small kiss on his cheek before leaving the room.

 **Hellsing**

Alucard's rest was disturbed when he smelled the sweet scent of Cameron Fenton's blood in his room. The No Life King opened up his coffin and got out of it. "Good afternoon, Cameron. What brings you to my domain?" he asked smoothly. "Um…well…you've been gone for thirty years, and there haven't been any missions…soo, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this evening," Cameron told him. "That's hardly my decision. You would have to ask my Master for that. And what of your Father?" he said, he was just now fully healed from the injuries Danny Phantom had inflicted on him, and even then he felt mildly sore. It was exciting to feel such lingering pain again.

"He's…recovering. But can you tell me something, what's with the Alpha Male shit?" Cameron answered. Alucard chuckled at this statement and answered, "It's an instinct; the strong always seek out the strong to test their strength. Your Father claims he is past that, but he isn't." "Yeah, and he only agreed to fight after you provoked him. You used me," Cameron told him. "And yet you don't seem very offended," Alucard pointed out. "The past is past. I tend to learn from my mistakes," Cameron told him. "And you don't want to admit that you were wrong," Alucard said as Cameron turned to leave. Cameron's spine straightened, but she didn't otherwise react as she left him. Alucard went to his throne and sat down to think about his plan. _She isn't quite as foolish as I imagined. And yet, she isn't repulsed by me. I wonder, what will happen now?_ Alucard thought.

He then used his teleportation power to appear in his Master's office. Sir Integra looked very tired as she went about her work, ignoring his presence completely. Alucard knew what she wanted, but wasn't sure if he would give it or not. After waiting for a half hour and being completely ignored during that time Alucard at last capitulated, "I am sorry, my Master. I had no intention of putting Phantom's life in danger." Sir Integra at last looked at him and said, "I know that you're not here to apologize. What is it that you want?" Alucard took off his sunglasses and removed his hat then said, "I would like your permission to leave the Mansion tonight." Integra looked at him up and down, "You're going with Cameron." "Yes," Alucard said. Sir Integra then looked at him and with all the authority she possessed intoned, "You will act as a gentleman when you are out. Am I understood? If you do anything to her, I will make you regret it." "Understood my Master," Alucard said then he merged with the shadows and headed back to his room.

 **Cameron**

The sun had finally set when Cameron checked herself in the mirror one last time. Her eye shadow was done up enough to not be too noticeable, her lipstick was a deep red color, and she was wearing one of her less formal shirts, a black t-shirt with sleeves that ended at her forearm, matching pants and boots. She even took the time to paint her nails dark purple. As she made her way to the dungeons to see Alucard she passed her sister. "I can't believe this," Morgan said. "Believe it," Cameron told her. "Why are you even dating him? Even after he used you to get Dad to fight him, and almost killed him?" Morgan asked with an uncomfortably accusatory tone. "Morgan, don't you think we might have to work with Alucard one day? Dad's not getting any younger, he's been fighting monsters for 26 years, think about that, he's been doing it longer than most military careers, and MMA careers!

"Pretty soon we're going to have to stand on our own, and have to make our own decisions. And I think that we might as well get used to Alucard as an ally," Cameron told her. "That doesn't mean you have to take him out," Morgan said. Cameron didn't have any answer to that that she cared to explain to her little sister. She went back on her way to the dungeons, and on the way she heard William and Alucard talking. She heard William say, "I'll make you regret it if anything happens to her, she may like your 'I'm so dark and brooding' bullshit, but I still don't trust you. You only beat Dad because he couldn't use more of his powers," and the sound of electricity crackled through the air as Cameron opened up the door to Alucard's room. Alucard looked at William and then chuckled and patted him on the head, making the large teenager's jaw drop and his face blush as Alucard said, "A little pup barking at the big bad wolf because he's afraid for his sister, how adorable," and chuckled at William's angry glare.

"Ahem," Cameron cleared her throat to get their attention. Alucard made his way to Cameron and wound his long arm around hers and they exited the dungeon arm in arm. "You're going in that; can't you dress a little more…casual?" Cameron asked as they walked through the Mansion. Shadows swarmed around Alucard and Cameron let go of his arm as Alucard's attire changed until the shadows dispersed and showed him in a long sleeved red shirt and black pants with matching sneakers, still wearing his orange sunglasses. "How about this?" and amused Alucard asked. "That works," Cameron said as their arms intertwined again and they made their way out of the Mansion. Cameron's Father was at the door. He gave Cameron one last hug and told her, "Don't be out too late." With that, Alucard and Cameron headed out.

 **Author's Note: Well, we're almost at the end. This ended up being shorter than I originally imagined.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **DP**

Cameron and Alucard flew to London, she invisibly in her Ghost Form and him as a swarm of bats. As soon as they found a convenient alleyway with no one in it they landed there and turned back into their respective 'normal' forms. "How do you keep track of all those bats?" Cameron asked Alucard as they walked through London's streets. "It's more of an instinct than anything else, like how you automatically know where your limbs are even if you can't see them," Alucard told her. He looked around the city and said, "It's amazing how quickly human's can rebuild. When I was last here, it looked like Hell had arrived." "Was it really that bad?" Cameron asked, and images of Washington D.C. four years ago went through her head. "Thousands of ghouls, vampires, members of Iscariot, my Master, and Seras all battled in a free for all as the city burned and the dead and dying littered the streets.

"That's when I managed to make it back; having had to telekinetically force the ship I had been trapped on to move down the Thames. You could say I turned the tide for Hellsing," Alucard told her. As they walked, various people took out their phones and snapped pictures of Cameron and Alucard. "I want you to tell me more, but I don't think we can talk much with all this attention," Cameron said as a blonde woman who wore a dress a few decades out of date and a cameraman walked up to them and said, "Cameron Phantom I am Patricia Colt of The Mail, why are you out, knowing that the Defenders of Albion are after your family? Aren't you risking innocent lives by being here?" Alucard snorted in amusement at this and Cameron tried to look for a way to leave without resorting to her powers, unfortunately a small crowd was around her now.

She at last turned to Patricia Colt and told her, "I'm not going to let a bunch of racist, sexist dickheads control what I do. The Defenders of Albion are a bunch of jackasses that shouldn't have dropped out of middle school," and with that she went Ghost and grabbed Alucard then flew off. After five minutes of flying over London, Cameron turned invisible and then floated down before turning into her Human form once again. They walked through the streets for about an hour, Alucard telling Cameron about all the changes he had seen over his extremely long lifetime. But then suddenly Alucard cocked his head and looked up. "Cameron, I think we might have a fight on our hands," he said and pointed up to the sky. Cameron looked up and saw as twelve figures in anti-ghost armored suits flew over London. "Oh my God! Where they Hell did those come from!?" Cameron exclaimed as the figures flew straight at her and Alucard.

Cameron quickly went Ghost while shadows swirled around Alucard and his normal red clothes appeared, minus hat and sunglasses. Alucard drew his Casull and fired away at the attackers. He hit one attacker five times, all in his faceplate, shattering it under such heavy fire. Alucard's sixth bullet obliterated the head of the woman wearing the armor in an explosion of bones, brains, and blood. "Tough armor," Alucard said as he jumped back and dodged several laser blasts from the remaining attackers. Cameron snapped her fingers as fast as she could, the resulting shockwaves hit each of her attackers, knocking them back and allowing her to close in on one. The armored attacker raised an arm and a laser gun appeared from his armor's wrist, but Cameron was too fast as she grabbed his gun arm and then slammed her elbow into his faceplate, breaking it open to reveal a now torn and bleeding face underneath it.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" she yelled in the man's face. "We are the salvation of Albion!" the man said and head butted her. His mistake, he was immediately knocked out while Cameron was just slightly hurt, it was more like a flick for her tougher Ghost Form. Cameron immediately was hit by three lasers, all of them burned! "GAH!" she exclaimed in shock, then flew down as fast as she could, dodging lasers before throwing the Defender of Albion she had captured at his comrades. To her horror the others all blasted through their comrade to get to her! "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" she screamed, and let loose a small Ghostly Wail, enough to knock six of her attackers back without destroying them completely. Cameron was hit again, this time in her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Cameron clapped her hands together as hard as she could, knocking the other three Defenders of Albion away from herself. She looked around and saw Alucard with two dead Defenders of Albion at his feet, reloading his Casull, and then everything went black.

 **Hellsing**

Alucard was relishing the battle as he dodged more lasers and fired away with his Casull, killing his third attacker with six bullets to their chest plate. He realized he had to reload and started doing so, checking to see how Cameron was faring. He watched as she threw one Defender of Albion to his comrades, and the man's comrades shot through him to get to her. Alucard sneered at their lack of loyalty to one another. He watched approvingly as Cameron knocked her attackers back but then was confused as she suddenly fainted and then started to fall to the London streets below. "NO!" Alucard yelled as he ran at full speed to catch her, realizing that she must have fainted from her old brain injury.

He saw that their attackers were coming back, and quickly. Cameron's Human Form showed the injuries already inflicted on her, they were all bleeding profusely, too much so! _Whatever those weapons are, they affect her Human Form more than her Ghost Form! It's a perfect half-ghost killing weapon, as soon as they think the fight is over, they turn human, and realize too late the real damage caused!_ Alucard realized as he jumped high with all his supernatural might and caught Cameron. The wounded young woman was bleeding profusely, if he didn't' get her to a Hospital soon; she would die from the blood loss. Alucard quickly set her down and formed a rectangle with his hands as shadows engulfed him and his clothes turned into his black leather outfit and his hair grew longer as his power overflowed through his body. _I need to end this fast!_

Alucard left Cameron and jumped up straight up to the last eight Defenders of Albion, firing the whole time. Two of them fell to his bullets, five scattered, but one was unlucky and Alucard collided with him. Alucard roared like a demon unleashed from Hell as his fist slammed through the unlucky Defender's faceplate. His hand covered in gore Alucard pointed it at another Defender, and shadows shot from his form and pierced his target's heart. Alucard quickly kicked with all his might and soared through the air towards his fifth victim, only for two laser blasts to pierce his body, stopping his momentum dead. "DAMN YOU!" Alucard yelled as he fired with his Casull, killing one more before running out of ammo again. Alucard focused and forced his body to heal from his injuries, and slowed his descent with his telekinesis so that he landed on his feet. The three remaining Defenders quickly flew off, and Alucard was about to give chase when he sensed Cameron's life force quickly weakening.

Hissing at the retreating attackers, Alucard quickly picked her up and ran as fast as he could, he knew that there was a free hospital nearby; Sir Integra had him look at maps of the rebuilt London in case he ever had to hunt vampires here again. Cameron's life force grew weaker as he ran until he found the Hospital. Alucard quickly kicked in the door, shattering the glass everywhere as he screamed, "I NEED A DOCTOR NOW! IT'S CAMERON PHANTOM, SHE'S BLEEDING TO DEATH!" And Arabic doctor wearing a green turban quickly had orderlies get her on a stretcher and wheeled her away. Alucard quickly left in the confusion he caused and then a thought occurred to him and he used his teleportation ability to instantly appear at Hellsing Mansion.

He saw twenty armored figures littering the grounds of the manor as Hellsing troopers, Seras, Daniel, Morgan, and William fought the rest, all of them looking the worse for wear. Alucard watched as Morgan created an ice shield around herself to block the attacks of two of the men attacking her, then the shield blasted out, freezing the suits of armor solid but leaving the people inside intact, Morgan quickly flew and prevented them from splattering on the ground below. William however was having more trouble than her, dodging every blast aimed at him and having almost no time to counterattack at all. Danny was also occupied, five at once, and it was clear that the reason that his children weren't injured any worse was because he had taken hits meant for them. Alucard fired away at William's attackers, distracting them and giving the teen the opportunity to shock his attackers, frying their circuitry and making them fall to the ground below.

Seras helped Danny while Alucard was occupied and fired away with her Harkonnen cannons, tearing three of the attackers to bloody shreds and allowing Danny to blast the rest, killing them all. Danny saw Alucard and Alucard quickly told him, "Don't transform! If you do you could bleed to death!" "Where's Cameron!?" Danny asked. "Twelve of those men attacked us, we defeated all but three. Cameron however had an 'episode' and fainted, and was bleeding to death. I rushed her to a Hospital as fast as I could, and then I came here," Alucard informed him. "Take me to her, NOW!" Danny yelled and grabbed Alucard. The No-Life King quickly teleported back to the Hospital to see that it was all chaos, people and parts of people everywhere. "NO!" Danny screamed as he flew through the Hospital, and Alucard ran after him, looking for her with his Third Eye. "Phantom! She's on the Third Floor, Room 375! Two attackers are heading right for her! Go to her, I'll handle the one down here!" Alucard yelled, and Danny quickly did as he told him.

Alucard quickly headed down the halls, heading right for one Defender of Albion who was supposed to act as a distraction. Alucard spotted him as the Defender killed two nurses with his laser. "YOU!" Alucard yelled to get his attention. "Who the fuck are you!?" the Defender asked. "I am the one that is going to kill you," Alucard told him, and ran at full speed at the terrorist. "WHA-" that was as far as the armored terrorist got before Alucard, his power and bloodlust overflowing, grabbed his armored chest and grabbed it hard, then tore it off with a loud shriek of torn metal and a demonic roar. Alucard then grabbed the man by his head and looked at him. He was average size, with black hair and hazel eyes, and his nose looked like it had been broken in the past.

"You're going to help me find out some things," Alucard said with a dark chuckle as he dragged the man into an empty room and threw him onto a waiting bed. Alucard's mouth filled with fangs as the terrorist screamed before Alucard's jaws bit into his throat.

 **DP**

Danny's Third Eye was wide open as he flew through the Hospital, looking for the two terrorists going after his daughter. He found them; they were only down the Hall from the room Cameron was in. Danny quickly flew through the floor and appeared right in front of them. "STOP!" Danny yelled, the very air seemed to vibrate with his power. The two of them ignored him and tried to shoot him, Danny quickly raised an ecto-energy shield, but the lasers were already starting to crack it! Danny barely ducked as the lasers pierced his shield then answered with a barrage of ghost rays from his fingers, hitting the armored terrorists like a machine gun! Danny stopped the flow of energy and saw that he had defeated them, they were both knocked out, Danny could sense that his ghost rays had broken their bones and pierced their skin in dozens of places.

Danny walked up to them and told the men, "You had this coming," and then went to look for Cameron. He searched with his Third Eye and realized that she was in surgery. Police soon arrived, and Danny told them what happened. He walked out and Alucard told him, "There's nothing more we can do for Cameron. We will need your sister's expertise to make sure that you and your other children don't share her fate." Danny silently nodded and held on to Alucard's shoulder as they teleported back to Hellsing Mansion. When they got back Jazz told Danny, "Danny! Come here now! I can help you, but we need to act fast!" Jazz took Danny's hand and before he knew it she sprayed something all over his body. "Rub it in! I figured out that the lasers are in a light frequency that attacks the cells directly! A human body can't heal it fast enough, but a ghost's can! This will speed up the process," Jazz explained as Danny rubbed the substance she sprayed all over him. After five minutes, Jazz let Danny stop. Danny then turned Human again, and slumped down on the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hellsing**

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing surveyed the damage done by yet another attack on her Mansion. All told, they had been lucky; aside from a few windows nearly everything was intact within the Mansion itself. However, the land around it wasn't so fortunate. Scorched areas of land everywhere, several old trees were reduced to splinters, the landscape itself was changed forever from the fight; some parts of the area around the Mansion looked like artillery shells had hit. "This brings back too many memories," she commented to Seras as they walked back inside. "But things are better now, only twelve soldiers were seriously injured, and best of all we suffered no fatalities this time," Seras said as they walked down the halls to Integra's room. They entered her room and Integra slumped down on her bed, looking older than she ever had before.

Seras looked at the weary knight; she knew that Integra wanted to just go to sleep, to never have to get up again. But that wasn't what was needed now. Seras walked over to Integra and without warning she grabbed her by her coat and lifted her off the bed. "Get a hold of yourself! This is not the time for you to lie down! Your men need you now!" she yelled at Integra. "What the Bloody Hell has gotten into you!? The Integra Hellsing I know doesn't act like you at all! The Integra Hellsing I know would be out there right now making sure that arrangement for repairs were being made, that her men were alright, and then afterwards she would find out who needed to be shot and make sure that they were blown straight to Hell!"

Integra stared at Seras for a whole minute, before the old look of unbreakable determination finally appeared in the Knight's eye. "Let me down, now," Sir Integra demanded, her voice nearly echoing with strength. Seras let her down and said, "You're going to make me regret this aren't you?" Sir Integra started to walk back outside, along the way saying, "If it wasn't for your vampirism, what I'm going to do to you would leave you unable to walk for three whole days." Seras had to struggle to not blush cherry red at that assertion.

Sir Integra called for ambulances right away and told Seras, "You and Alucard need to get back into the dungeons now. I'll handle the rest." Integra chuckled as she said, "For once I can tell the truth; terrorists really did attack the Mansion this time." While Seras went to get Alucard, Sir Integra went out barking orders to her uninjured men, making sure that there was a clear path for Emergency Personnel to reach her injured soldiers. She looked around for Daniel and his children, but couldn't find them. "You! Morgan! Where are Daniel and his children?" she pointed to one of her soldiers. "Sir!" the soldier saluted, "After Jasmine Fenton treated her family's injuries; they all flew off to the City!" "Cameron," Sir Integra said. Ambulances were arriving and she decided to stay to see her injured soldiers off.

Once that was taken care of Sir Integra telepathically called Alucard, _Alucard, what Hospital did you leave Cameron at?_ Alucard responded, _It was the Royal Free Hospital, my Master, the same one where Cameron and Phantom first encountered the Defenders of Albion. Master, I interrogated one of the terrorists and I can tell you where their base of operations is located._ Sir Integra considered her options for a moment before responding, _I want you to rest for now. I will ask for that information later._ Sir Integra then called upon her butler Gabriel and told him, "Take me to the Royal Free Hospital."

 **DP**

Danny and his family flew straight for the Royal Free Hospital to see Ambulances going away from it and people moving patients away. "What's going on?" Danny asked when they went down to get a closer look. "Danny Phantom! Oh my God!" a nurse said before she collected her wits and told him, "We're evacuating some of our patients to other Hospitals because of the terrorist attacks, too many of our staff have been killed or wounded to take care of them all." "What about my daughter?" Danny asked her. "Dad, there's a lot of blood all around here," William said, "It's a trail!" The younger Phantom pointed it out to his sister and Aunt. Everyone's face became paler at the implications. "Your daughter was among those evacuated; she was sent by helicopter to The Heart Hospital, I can give you the address," the nurse told Danny. "Please," Danny told her.

The nurse ran back into the Royal Free Hospital and three minutes later came out with a sheet of paper with the address and directions to The Heart Hospital. Danny took the paper and handed it to Jazz and then they all took off once again, following the directions as Jazz read them.

Finally they arrived at The Heart Hospital and went in to see as patients from The Royal Free Hospital were wheeled in and checked into any available spaces. Danny and his family were for once completely ignored as hospital staff rushed to and fro to take care of the influx of patients, some of them bumping into them as they went about their jobs. When they reached the front desk they had to wait for five minutes as the receptionists all went through the phones and computers assigning places for patients to go and notifying loved ones of where the patients were now and their status. At last one of the receptionists saw them, and his eyes almost popped out of his skull when he realized who they were. "Danny Phantom! U-Um- your daughter is still in critical condition, our best surgeons have been working on her since she arrived an hour ago. I'm sorry sir, but there's no room for you to wait…" the receptionist told him.

Danny only sighed and rubbed the area around his eye sockets before putting his sunglasses back to their proper place and saying, "We'll be on the roof." "I'll inform the doctor's as soon as I can," the receptionist assured him and Danny and his family phased up through the ceiling until at last they were standing on the roof. "Dad, I think I need to sleep or something," Morgan said as she and William returned to their Human Forms. "Alright, you do that, you both made me proud today," Danny told them and William and Morgan slumped down, back to back against each other and immediately fell asleep. "What a night," Jazz said as she sat down herself.

Danny's mind was elsewhere though. He opened his Third Eye and tried to find Cameron. He could sense all the lives inside The Heart Hospital. Some were like roaring flames; he guessed that those must have been the frantic staff, doctors, and surgeons working to keep their patients alive. There were many patients, many life forces that were fading, or like a candle light flickering in the wind. So many lives barely hanging on, and to Danny's horror he could feel as those life forces flickered out, and the surgeons scrambled to save them! There were too many of them, he couldn't tell which one was Cameron. Danny squeezed his fists tightly as he concentrated, trying to find his daughter. _Cameron please, if you can hear me, please give me a sign!_ He telepathically yelled out. He heard telepathically a weak quiet voice… _daddy…_

Danny desperately cried out, "CAMMIE" both physically and telepathically as he found Cameron's life force only to feel it suddenly disappear! "CAMMIE! DON'T DIE!" Danny screamed out, and Jazz and his kids all asked, "What's happening!? Where's Cammie!? Danny what's going on!?" Danny ignored them as he called out to his daughter again, and felt as the surgeons doubled their efforts to save her. For fifteen minutes it was like this, Danny alternately praying, begging, and threatening whatever God or Devil there was to let his daughter survive before at last he could feel a faint spark of life return to Cameron. _Cameron…it's me…Daddy, please, say something,_ he communicated telepathically to her.

He waited.

And he waited.

And heard nothing from her.

 **Hellsing**

Traffic was a nightmare as Sir Integra Hellsing's limousine made its way through the streets of London. She had tried to call Daniel and his family but none of them responded to her. It was an hour before she finally made it to the Royal Free Hospital, only to be told that Daniel and his family were at The Heart Hospital. That trip only took half an hour. When she finally reached The Heart Hospital she walked in to see that things had finally quieted down. She headed straight for the front desk and before she could speak the receptionist there said, "Name of the patient?" "Cameron Fenton," Integra answered. "Relation?" the receptionist asked. "Family friend," she answered. The receptionist picked up the phone and hit a number and said, "Mr. Fenton, we have an Integra Hellsing who wishes to visit your daughter. Should we let her in?" "Yes," Daniel's voice said from the other end, sounding extremely tired and worn.

The receptionist put the phone down and said, "She's on the third floor, room E 27." Integra nodded and checked a map on the wall before heading off in that direction. Along the way she passed many rooms holding injured patients from The Royal Free Hospital. After a trip up the elevator and past several halls she at last reached Cameron's room. Daniel was leaning on the wall outside, looking very contemplative. "How is she?" Integra asked him.

Integra had to strain to hear as Daniel mumbled, "The doctors told me…she died on the operating table. It took them…fifteen minutes to restart her heart. They had to hook her up to machines to keep it beating. They never would have done it for so long if she wasn't my daughter. Because she's one quarter ghost…those kids have always healed faster than normal." "Has there been any progress?" Integra asked him. "None," Daniel answered. They stood there together for five minutes before Integra asked, "May I see her?" Daniel didn't respond verbally, only quietly nodded. Integra went in to see Jasmine was sitting silently on one side of the bed that Cameron was on while Morgan and William were on the other, all three of them looked up to see Integra then turned their attention back to the comatose Cameron.

Her faced was heavily bruised, while her body was mostly covered in her patient gown and what the gown or blanket on the bed didn't cover the bandages on her did. Integra could hear the machines hooked up to her, keeping the young woman breathing and monitoring her vital signs. The machines showed no brain activity at all in her. Integra stayed in the room for an hour, and in that time no one said anything. Integra saw that there was nothing she could do, so she left the room to see Daniel was still standing where she last saw him. "Daniel…she may never wake up," Integra told him. "You don't know that, she's not human, there's still a chance," Daniel vehemently told her. Integra saw it was no good talking to him further, and left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hellsing**

The Fenton's only left the Hospital to clean up and change their clothes. The rest of their time they spent at the Hospital, watching and waiting for Cameron's condition to change. However, no change happened. For three days Sir Integra left them alone, Cameron's condition reminded her too much of her Father's last days. As the third day turned into a fourth, she went back to the Hospital. All of them looked defeated, as if they had always assumed they were invincible, and Cameron's condition had reminded them that they weren't. Integra had Daniel come with her outside the room; she had come to tell him what Alucard had told her. "Daniel, I know that this won't help you, but, Alucard knows where the Defenders of Albion's main base of operations is. He gleaned the information when he bit one that went after Cameron. I was hoping that Cameron would have recovered by now, but I was wrong," Integra told him.

"Tell me," Daniel said, his voice sounded full of rage and promised many evils would fall on those that stood in his way. "Not here, we don't know what you'll face at their base. Alucard and Seras will accompany you," she told him. "Alright," Daniel said. He then called Jasmine out and told her, "Watch the kids for me. I'm going to do a little hunting." "Danny, don't go," Jasmine told her younger brother. "Why not? Why shouldn't I go after the ones that killed so many people? You've watched the News; you know how many people are dead because of them. They deserve everything that I'm bringing to them, with interest!" Danny told her. "So you'll become no different just to fight them?" Jasmine accused him. "No, the difference is that they're the ones that murdered innocents, none of them are innocent," Danny told her and turned to walk out with Integra. "Is this what Sam would have wanted!?" Jasmine yelled to him.

Integra and Danny both stopped in their tracks. "Daniel…" Integra said, Jasmine's words had reached her, and she was starting to have doubts about this. After everything Daniel had been through, this very well could be the tipping point. Danny turned back to his older sister and said, "No, she never would have wanted this. But, this is what I want." Daniel then went Ghost and ignored Jasmine's cries as he flew out of the Hospital and towards the Hellsing Mansion while Integra headed out. Jasmine stopped her and told her, "YOU NEED TO STOP HIM!" "I can't, he needs this," Integra told her. "This is murder!" she said, "He'll kill everyone he sees! No matter what we call this, how we spin this, you know that this is murder!" "You're talking to a woman who already has blood on her soul. This is the price to protect the innocents of the world, some of us have to take up the sins that must be done, that is our cross to bear. Jasmine," Integra then put her hand on Jasmine's shoulder, "You need to make sure that William and Morgan don't become part of this as well. I will deal with Daniel, if anything happens; let it be on my head."

 **Seras**

Seras was woken up by Danny in his Ghost Form, and Alucard. "What's going on?" Seras asked, "Has something happened to Cammie?!" "No," Danny said solemnly, "she hasn't changed. But Alucard knows where the base of the Defenders of Albion is. We should have done this a long time ago; it's time to end them, once and for all." Seras didn't like Danny's tone as he said that, "Danny, we don't need you, you should be with Cammie now…" "No. I'm going to see this through! After what they've done, they have this coming, I will destroy them all!" Danny yelled back at her. "But Danny…they're humans!" Seras told him. "They're evil! I fight evil! You can either help me, or get out of my way Seras!" Danny yelled back at her. _Oh God, this is for real! He's truly becoming a monster! He means it; he'll kill all of them, even if they try to surrender. Oh God!_

"I'm coming with you," Seras said, _if only to ensure you don't murder anyone._ "Where are they Alucard?" Danny asked The No-Life King. "Their main base is 150 kilometers north by northwest of London, it's an underground bunker that they reconstructed and improved that was originally built during the Blitz. It's hidden under an abandoned farm. From the memories I gleaned from my prisoner I assume that they only have four dozen members left, they already sent their best people after us," Alucard told him. "Can you teleport there?" Danny asked. Alucard smiled, "Yes, now that I have the prisoner's memories I can." He then checked his ammunition and told Seras, "Get your Harkonnen ready, we are in for some fun." Seras swallowed as she loaded up what ammo she thought was feasible and then lifted up her cannons. "Let's go," Danny said, and Alucard wrapped his arms around Danny and Seras, and in an instant they were outside an old abandoned farm that looked like it was about to fall apart at any second.

 _Oh God, this is going by too quickly, I can't talk them out of this, think Seras think!_ Seras at last realized what she had to do to prevent Danny from going off the deep end. "Danny," she called out. Danny stopped as he was about to fly down and Seras focused all her willpower as she commanded him, "Sleep!" Danny fell to his knees and whispered, "How…could…you…." And then turned back into his Human Form and fell to sleep. Alucard looked at Seras and snarled, "You know that he may never forgive you for robbing him of his revenge." "I know, but it's better than letting him become a monster like us. I promised him that I would do everything I could to not let him become a monster, this was all I could do to keep my promise," Seras told him as they walked into the farm.

Alucard smiled at this, "You've grown much more powerful, my little Police Girl. Now, let's see how quickly we can slaughter these dogs." Seras grimly nodded as she used her Third Eye to find the doorway to the bunker, pointed her Harkonnen cannons on it, and fired. The doorway exploded downwards and Alucard and Seras jumped down into the hole. They found themselves in a hallway and were soon filled with bullets from a dozen assault rifles. "Inform the Commander that we got them!" one Defender of Albion said. Alucard took aim with his Casull and shot his head off then Seras fired one round from her Harkonnen, it passed through six of the terrorists, popping two of them like balloons. "WHAT THE-" one tried to say only to be killed by a bullet from Alucard, along with the rest in the hallway.

"Let's go," Alucard said as he stood up and the bullet holes in him healed, and Seras followed close behind. They took two left turns and one right down the hallway before coming across two doors on opposite sides of them, and the hallway continued on. "They're in both rooms," Alucard said. "I'll deal with them, you go on ahead," Seras told him. Alucard rushed on while Seras pointed her Harkonnens at the doors and let loose, blowing them off and killing eight more terrorists. Seras then ran into the door to the right and saw that there were three more Defenders in it; they didn't even get the chance to shoot before Seras blasted them all away. Five more ran in through the doorway, and Seras only had to take one shot from each cannon to kill them all. Seras looked around at the blood and her stomach grumbled at the sight. Seras bent down and inhaled, and half the blood splattered around the room slithered into her waiting throat before she was satisfied.

 _This truly is murder,_ Seras thought. She looked around the room and saw that there were two rows of laptops sitting on a long table in it. She stretched out with her shadow arm and absorbed the laptops into it; they might prove useful to showing who was funding the Defenders of Albion. Seras went into the other door to see it was only a lounge with a now destroyed couch and TV with the remains of four people inside it. Seras then heard a loud boom as if something had activated and the bunker started to shake and she ran out of the room and hurried along the hallway, passing more dead bodies as proof of Alucard's path. She eventually saw a door that was ripped off its hinges and went in to see her Master had invoked the Cromwell Invocation and was now battling a twelve foot suit of armor that was blasting a dozen lasers from its arms and torso while jet thrusters from its legs let it float above the floor. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT KIND OF UNHOLY ABOMINATIONS YOU ARE, BUT THE DEFENDERS OF ALBION WILL NOT SUBMIT TO YOU!" a loud voice sounded from the suit, amplified to echo throughout the large room they were in.

Alucard's Casull was useless; the armor for the giant suit was too thick, they bounced off it like pebbles! Seras herself had to quickly run to avoid lasers aimed for her. _Master, you need to distract him! I think my Harkonnens can pierce the armor, but I need an opening!_ Seras telepathically called to Alucard as she dodged lasers as fast as she could, running and jumping barely fast enough. Alucard stopped and started shooting at the armor, and was shot full of holes all over his body, and was ripped in two from the assault. Seras got her chance and let loose with her Harkonnens, blasting at the arms and legs. The limbs of the giant suit of armor were blown off under the assault; and the torso fell hard to the ground, shaking the bunker even more than before. Seras ran forward with her shadow arm and pierced the through armor and tore it open.

Seras saw the Commander of the Defenders of Albion, he was an old man, bald and wrinkled like a prune with thick eyebrows and a look of raw hatred in his blue eyes. "YOU MONSTER!" the Commander screamed at her. "You're right," Seras said as she grabbed the old man and lifted him up, making sure he got a good look at his fangs, "I am a monster, but so are you! You have the blood of dozens of innocents on you, all for what, to feed your own hatred and bigotry!? You are just as much of a monster as I am!" Seras yelled at him before she tossed him away into the wall she entered through, he slammed into the wall with a wet thud and blood covered the walls as he slid down it. Seras turned to see Alucard slowly reforming his body. He stood up slowly and said, "Those lasers hurt more than I thought they would. I'm going to need a lot of blood to fully recover." "Drink your fill, I'm going back to Danny," Seras told him then ran out of the bunker.

She jumped up out of the bunker and went back to where Danny was to see Danny was already waking up. "You…YOU! HOW OCULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" Danny screamed at her. "YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID! WHY DID YOU STEAL THIS FROM ME!?" "Danny, it was EASY! It was so fucking easy to slaughter them all! It was murder in every sense of the word! You're not like Alucard and I; still have a soul! You still have your humanity! I know now how precious that is, if you had a hand in this, you would never be the same! You would have become a monster! I swore to you I wouldn't let that happen, and I kept that promise!" Seras yelled back at him. She then telepathically let him see through his Third Eye everything that had happened in the bunker, it all happened in two minutes and seventeen seconds.

Danny's shoulders slumped, and he fell to his knees. "Seras…what else can I do?" he sobbed, "Cammie isn't waking up; the guys that put her in a coma are dead. What can I do for her?" Seras sighed as she put a hand on his shoulder, "Take her home Danny. There's nothing else you can do now. It's out of our hands now." Alucard soon arrived, and teleported all of them back to Hellsing Mansion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **DP**

After spending another week in England, Danny at last had Cameron transferred to Amity Park General Hospital. Her condition didn't change at all, the scars on her body healed, but she remained in a coma. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. All the while, she remained in a coma. Danny officially announced that he was going into semi-retirement from fighting the monsters of the world, until her condition improved. Morgan and William went back to school and worked on trying to manage school and fighting ghosts without their Father to back them up. It was tough going the first few weeks, but they eventually managed to find their rhythm.

Danny's own physical condition got worse and worse as the days dragged on, he wouldn't train to maintain his conditioning. He only remembered to shower and change his clothes because Morgan and William or Jazz would remind him to. He would have starved had he not been reminded by them to eat as well. Danny's near starvation and lack of exercise made him thinner and weaker, while his lack of grooming made him grow a scraggly beard. Danny didn't care; he spent almost every waking moment he could to be with Cameron, he refused to leave her unless his family pressed the issue.

Eventually, Cameron's eighteenth birthday passed. Morgan and William were astonished by the changes that had come to their Father. In only four months he went from looking like a superhero to an old man, more like a 70 year old man than a man in his 40s. "Morgan…I got an idea," William told his sister that morning as they watched their Father depart for the Hospital. "She's not going to get better, we know that, if she was she would have by now," William sadly said. "Then what can we do?" Morgan asked her twin. William sighed, "We can't do anything, this isn't a job for humans or halfas, this is a job for vampires," he told her. Morgan looked at her brother, shocked at his suggestion. "Willie, we can't! Dad won't accept it, and who's to say that what she becomes will even be Cammie anymore!?" Morgan argued.

"Then what can we do!? You saw Dad! For God's sake, he's…he's…rotting away! At least this way we have a better chance of getting her back than just sitting back and waiting for something to happen!" William argued back. Tears were in his eyes as he said, "We need to call Sir Integra, maybe she'll agree to it. If there was any other way, I would do it!" "What about Clockwork?" Morgan asked. "He won't do it, you know that. And even if he did, some shit might happen, something really bad, like Frankenstein conquering the Earth or something! This is the only way," William said. "Can we at least try before selling her soul?" Morgan asked him. William looked at her and sighed, "Okay, we'll try."

The two of them went Ghost and flew down to the basement of their house. There was the Ghost Portal. Morgan activated it, and they both flew inside of it. The twins flew through the ectoplasmic atmosphere of the Ghost Zone, looking for Clockwork's Tower. They flew for hours, many ghosts gave them a wide berth, the ghosts remembered what happened to Vlad Plasmius, none of them wanted to share his fate. Eventually, Morgan spotted the Tower, and they flew inside. Clockwork was waiting for them in his Old Man form. "Clockwork," Morgan said, "we need your help. Cammie's been in a coma for more than four months now. We need your help, please!" Clockwork looked at her with his red eyes and told her, "I can't." "Why not!? Why can't you let us save her!? What did she do wrong!? What the fuck did she do that you can't let us save our sister!?" Morgan exploded at him, and the area around her was covered in ice as the temperature dropped fifty degrees in the Tower.

"You think that misery only falls on those who are evil or wrong? You are such a child," Clockwork told her as he turned into an infant and screens appeared all around Morgan and William. Every screen showed people dying, some from old age, but most of them were not so lucky. They watched as billions of humans throughout history died of disease, wars, crimes, natural disasters, and plain bad luck. Many of the screens then dissipated leaving one, "Time is like a raging ocean, the choices every individual makes effects it, many times in ways they'll never realize. One choice can decide whether one person lives a long full life, or a short one filled with sorrow. Your sister however was one of the people affected by other people's choices along with her own," Clockwork explained.

The screen then showed Cameron dying, in thousands of ways she could have throughout the eighteen years she lived, from not even being born due to a miscarriage, to dying while fighting Vlad Plasmius, to choking on a burger of all things, thousands of ways she could have died. None of them showed her after eighteen. "She was never fated to live to see her nineteenth year. Nothing you do can change that," Clockwork told them as he turned into a young man. "Even if you could, what then? Would you change time every time one of your loved one's dies? Would you force them to live forever? Death is natural to humans, ghosts, werewolves, even vampires can die, even Alucard will not escape it forever," the Ghost of Time told the young halfas. "Then we don't have a choice do we? We need to call Alucard," William dejectedly said.

The screen changed to show Cameron in her Ghost Form, changed though. The whites of her eyes glowed red while her irises glowed green, the white of her jumpsuit was blood red, and her bloody mouth was filled with fangs as she slaughtered thousands. It then showed another image, the same Cameron, only this time she was unstained by blood, and she was rescuing an entire school bus from a tornado behind her. "The path you've chosen is dangerous. It will all rest on her whether she remains a hero, or becomes a monster," Clockwork told them as he turned into an old man again. Morgan and William flew out of the Ghost Zone, and William made the call.

 **Hellsing**

Sir Integra was busy at her desk, just finishing paperwork that needed to be done when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "Sir Integra, we need your help," William said from the other end. "What's wrong?" Sir Integra asked him, she had a sinking feeling she knew what he wanted. "We all know that Cammie's not going to get better. Human medicine isn't going to work; we even talked with Clockwork, the Ghost of Time. He told us that she was never meant to live to see 19. Sir Integra, please, please send Alucard, or better yet, send Seras over here, Cammie can be turned, and things will get better," William pleaded with her. Integra took off her glasses and rubbed her eye with a long sigh, "It's not that simple. People will know that something's up as the years go by and she doesn't age. Things won't go back to normal for you, they can't. The agreement that the Hellsing Organization has with the British Parliament is that any vampires turned by one of our vampires MUST stay with the Hellsing Organization. And even then, she will have to go through a trial period of a month.

"Should she prove a threat to humans she is to be terminated, with extreme prejudice. William, you don't know how becoming a vampire can change a person, I've seen Seras change over thirty years. She used to be such a little mouse, and such a prude she made me look like a party animal by comparison. Seras has truly become a vampire now; she craves battle so much that it sometimes scares me. She once told me that sometimes when she makes a kill that it feels like an orgasm throughout her entire body. And she is perhaps the most virtuous vampire in existence. There is no guarantee that Cameron will be able to fight her blood lust if she's turned. If she should prove uncontrollable, I don't know if she can be stopped. You saw what Vlad Plasmius did four years ago, and he was completely artificial, he possessed nowhere near the strength a True Nosferatu possesses. You are asking me to damn her soul to save her body, and possible the destruction of civilization as we know it."

"You don't know that! Clockwork told us that Time isn't a river, it's like a stormy ocean, and people's choices can change the course of history. Please Integra, this is killing our Dad, he looks like he's eighty years old. If Cameron dies I don't know what will happen," William begged her, sounding like a scared little boy. Integra sat there for ten minutes contemplating what she would do as she heard William breathing on the other end. She took hold of her silver cross and silently prayed, _God, please forgive me for what I'm about to do._ "I'm sending Alucard."

 **DP**

Danny sat in the room Cameron was assigned to, he didn't know what the time was and he didn't care. All he knew was that Cameron still hadn't woken up. He barely noticed when the door opened. He only paid attention when the last voice he wanted to hear said, "Daniel Fenton, I can save your daughter." "Get out," Danny quietly told Alucard. "There is no other way," Alucard persisted. "Get. Out," Danny told him again, louder and more firmly as he stood up. "Your children asked for this," Alucard told him. Danny tackled the No-Life King out of the room and climbed on top of him, punching him in his face as hard as he could before the Hospital's staff pulled them apart. "STAY! AWAY! FROM! MY! DAUGHTER!" Danny shrilly screamed at Alucard over and over again, not even bothering to fight the staff of the Hospital as they pulled them both outside.

Danny turned Ghost and flew away from the Hospital, straight for his house. He opened the door to sense William and Morgan were both sitting together. "Why is he here!?" Danny yelled at them. "Dad, calm down," William said. "NO! YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHY THAT BASTARD ALUCARD IS HERE!" Danny yelled again. He then heard from a phone as William set the phone to speaker. "Daniel, I sent him. This is the only way she will wake up," Sir Integra told him. "Why him? Why not Seras? Cammie was a virgin, she can be turned by any vampire, why did you send him?!" Danny questioned her. "Natural vampires can only turn those of the opposite sex. You know this. If Seras were to do it then Cameron would turn into a ghoul. You know this. Daniel, if there was another way I would never have sent Alucard, but there isn't," Integra sadly told him.

Danny knew that he couldn't win this argument, but he still had hope, until Morgan said, "We talked to Clockwork. He told us that Cammie was never meant to see 19. Daddy, please, this really is the only way to save her." Danny started to hyperventilate, he knew they were right, but he couldn't bear the thought of what could happen. He flew out of his house, and flew to the cemetery; the cemetery where his Sam was buried. Danny turned Human when he reached the synagogue nearby. Danny fell to his knees and banged his head on the door to the synagogue. He quietly sobbed as he tiredly whispered, "What more do you want from me? Why her? I gave you my eyes. I gave you my organs. I gave you my wife. I gave you my parents. Why do I have to give up my daughter too?" Danny was still there an hour later when Morgan found him in her Ghost Form. "Dad, if this isn't what you want, we won't go through with it. Do you think we chose this easily? She's our sister, we love her too…" Danny's youngest child sobbed as she hugged him from behind.

Danny sobbed with her for five minutes before he said, "Take me to your Mother. I need to talk to her." Morgan stood up and wiped away her tears as she led Danny through the cemetery. They went through many graves before they at last reached Sam's tombstone. Danny put his hand on it and kissed it before whispering, "I'm sorry Sam. What I'm about to do, may turn our Cammie into a monster. Please, watch over her." Danny then went Ghost and him and Morgan headed for the Hospital. Alucard was standing outside. Danny motioned for him to follow as they walked in together and headed for Cameron's room. They went in to see William was already there. Danny turned Human and bent down to her head. He kissed Cameron's forehead and said, "I love you baby, forever." Danny stepped back, and Alucard leaned over her.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **DP**

Danny quietly stood alone after the funeral for Cameron. They had to hold the funeral; no one could know the truth, the truth that he had basically sold her to save her. Sam's parents, Jeremy and Pamela, didn't hide the fact that they blamed him for their granddaughter's death. They would never know how right they were. They decided to have the funeral in the afternoon; it had ironically been bright and sunny. Inside, Danny didn't know how to feel. He had always feared that being half-ghost meant that he would outlive everyone he loved, and even after his death that he would continue on as a full ghost until the inevitable heat death of the universe, or whatever End of the World theory one preferred. Now, Cameron might have to face such a future.

And yet, the faint spark of hope still lived inside of him. She wasn't completely dead yet. Integra had promised to allow him to visit whenever he wanted, and Cameron could always call him. He may not be able to see her, but he could feel her even now when he stretched out with his Third Eye. Cameron had Seras with her to guide her way. Danny didn't know what the future would hold for her, but he clung to the hope that it would be bright. "Dad," William called out to him. Danny's Ghost Sense went off and he said, "You can handle this one." William nodded and went Ghost, and flew up to fight the ghost. Life would go on, one way or another.

 **Hellsing**

Alucard wandered through the dungeons of Hellsing Mansion. Cameron's room was placed as far away from his own as possible. Seras had helped Cameron move in, the two had actually been giggling about the whole thing. Alucard himself had a large smile on his face as he slowly walked to Cameron's room. His Master had been very explicit this time; he would train her to be a powerful Nosferatu. The prospect of having a new Fledgling to mold as he desired was all too exciting for him. He had missed his chance with Seras; she was now too independent to be shaped as he wished without breaking her completely; if he did that then she would be no better than an especially powerful ghoul, he didn't want to do that to her.

Cameron however, there was so much potential with her! Her Father's power combined with his own, guided by his hands, the thoughts of what she may do sent chills up his spine. At last Alucard entered the door to Cameron's room; they had brought over everything from her room into the dungeon, except for her bed, which was now a solid hickory wood coffin with a Star of David on the front, filled with the soil of Amity Park. Alucard opened the coffin and saw Cameron, she was wearing a white Hellsing uniform like Seras's, specially made for her. Cameron opened her eyes, the unique mixture of natural ghost and vampire made her sclera blood red and her irises glowed green even when she wasn't using her Ghost Form. "Come my dear," Alucard said as he offered his hand, "We have a mission."

 **The End and a New Beginning**

 **Author's Note: Reviews are greatly appreciated. I would like to thank Guntherson962, GoliathPyroson, and the guest that calls themselves The Dandyman for their reviews.**


End file.
